In Time and Space
by Fansquealing
Summary: In another Universe, Barry Allen and Kara Danvers are best friends and in love with each other. They just don't know it yet. How will they feel when they discover that the other has been keeping an enormous secret - BIG enough to ripple time and space itself? Will it bring them closer together or tear them farther apart? {Discontinued!}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flash, Supergirl, or Justice League!**

 **Author's Note: I am still a WestAllen fan, but... I've grown quite attached to Karry so I thought I'd write about them for one story because they are pretty cute :3**

 **DIRECT QUOTE:**

 **Kara, "Uh... Barry is from Another Universe. Yeah, I still can't believe it. And I'm from Another Planet."**

 **Barry, "What?"**

 **In Time and Space**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Crash Landing**

My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril.

My cousin, Kal-El, was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection.

You may know his story.

The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect didn't exactly go according to my mother's plan. Krypton's destruction sent a shockwave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. A region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for 24 years until somehow I got here.

When I arrived, I was still a 13-year-old girl.

But in that same time my cousin Kal-El had grown up and revealed himself to your world as Superman.

The most powerful man in the universe.

My cousin wanted me to have the same safe human-type childhood he did.

So he placed me with my adoptive family, the Danvers. Scientists who once helped him understand his own super had a daughter, Alex. And despite being born on different planets, we both shared one thing. We knew our lives would never be the same. My new sister, Alex, was best friends with Iris West who lived right next door. Little did I know how our families would soon become so enter adfjkl;

 **9 Years Later**

My fingers pounded ferociously on the keyboard. Perhaps with a little too much force.

"Barry!" I called to him in an annoyed tone. "Barry, the keys on the board of my laptop came off again."

I work at Catco Worldwide Media. An online and print empire built by my boss, Cat Grant.

The most powerful woman in National City. At least, for the next few days.

"Again?" Barry Allen inquires with suspicious, but he rushes over to me with a small bottle in his hands. He starts to examine the damage I've done to my poor laptop and shakes his head in disgust. "How do you keep doing that? Not too worry, Kara, a little Superglue should do the trick. When in doubt, you can always count on superglue."

I give him a weird face. "Isn't that what they say about ducktape?"

He shrugs his shoulders before gently squeezing the small bottle to repair the keys on my laptop, "Eh. Ducktape is for sticky situations that an exert force just wants to pull apart. Besides, you don't want to wag your ducktail at an unforeseen enemy."

"Speaking of sticky situations…" I pause a little before continuing, "I'm sorry that you have to miss going to see the particle accelerator turn on tonight. I know you've been wanting to. It's your sad, little, nerdy dream."

"Yeah, well, when you're involved in extracurricular activity, you kinda don't have a choice if you want to pass. And… Oh Crap! What time is it?" Barry looks down at his wrist only to realize that he doesn't have a wristwatch there. I almost want to laugh at him, but I hold it in.

"6:48" Winslow "Winn" Schott answers him as he strides into the office room and sits down in one of the spindly chairs.

The color drains from Barry's face and a worry expression appears, "I'm late. Ohhh, I'm so gonna be late! And I really can't miss this flight. Thanks, Winn! See ya later, Kara." And he rushes out of the room before either of us can say another word to him.

"Not exactly on top of things, is he? Mr. Allen, I mean," Winn notices. "In fact, I'm surprised that Miss Grant still hasn't fired him."

I readjusted my square glasses to sit more comfortably on the bridge of my nose, "That's because Barry performs his IT job better than you."

Winslow Schott makes a pretend hurt face, "Whaatttt? No way! I work so much faster and diligently than he does. And, at least, I'm actually here to do the know how often he's gone?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and accuse, "You're playing online poker."

Winn makes a surprise expression and seems a little bit less comfortable at that statement, "How do you know that? It's not like you can see through the computer screen."

Actually, being an Kryptonian alien, I could. But I had to hide my secret. "It's the movement of your fingers," I simply answer causally.

Winn clears his throat. "Ahem. Anyway…Did you hear? That there was an armored car robbery last night. There no witnesses except for this homeless guy - who swears the perp had horns."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"No really, like, on his head! I'm telling you. They're out there. Aliens," Winn emphasises in an excited tone.

Again, I had to lie in order to hide my secret. "Winn, they're no such thing as aliens."

Winn chuckles. "Well, you might feel differently if you read this website."

"You write that website," I accuse once more.

"I, I-" he stutters shyly, "I contribute. Hey, umm, I was wondering if you wanna I don't know go see, go see a movie tonight or something."

Oh crap. Was he asking me out on a date? Winn was a good friend, his shyness was kinda cute, but that was all. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't." I inhale deeply before admitting, "I have a date."

"A date. Really," Winn repeats with a bit of disappointment to his tone.

I almost feel bad for him. "Mhmm," I nod.

He completely changes his tone to excitement, "That's - That's Great! Great Fun. Dating's fun. Umm. Who is it with?"

"It's - It's an online date. Says we're 82% compatible, so should be good." I answered awkwardly, sitting back down in my desk chair.

Winn asks, "You know that you can't quantify emotions based on an algorithm, right?"

I roll my blue eyes. "Winn, you're an IT. Isn't your whole life based on algorithms?"

"Yes," he answers, "so if there was an algorithm for love I think that I would know about it. It's just like you're gonna know when it hits you, Kara. It'll all be Wah-Pow!" And he throws a punch into air.

Being a Kryptonian alien from another planet makes my hearing very good. I could hear Cat Grant's voice from within the elevator lift. She was muttering to herself, "Ugh, this elevator is a human petri-dish. It's like standing up in a coach."

I fix my glasses again before immediately standing on my feet. "She's here," I announce to the office room.

"How do you do that?" Winn whispers in awe.

I just put on a smile, "Good morning, Miss Grant."

The most powerful woman in National City starts making her way to her large office. As she does so, I quickly grab her coffee from my desk and follow behind her. Secretly, I used my 'heat vision' to warm up her coffee. "The only reason I bought this building was because it had a private elevator. That way I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning getting to my office. Find out who used it, have them reprimanded, or bathed, I don't care which."

I hand her the drink. "Here's your latte. Hot."

Miss Grant takes it and takes a sip. "That'll be new and different. I have a meeting with the board today at lunch, so cancel sushi with my mother," she throws her latte away in her trash bin under her sleek desk.

'What a waste,' I thought, fixing my glasses once again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she speaks again, "Oh.. and cancel my therapist. I won't be needing if I'm not having lunch with my mother." She slides off her purse from her shoulder and takes off her black sunglasses.

"Got it," I reply at once, writing the details down in a small notebook with a yellow pencil.

Miss Grant takes a seat in her brown leather spindly chair. "Also, I've emailed a list. Prepare termination letters for the Tribune employees as noted," and opens a yellow folder, "But it would be so nice if you handwrote them. Use the lesser card stock."

My smile faded. "You're downsizing the Tribune? But that was your first acquisition."

Miss Grant took her black sharpie and started writing on her folder. "Go see if the new art director has the layout ready." She let out a small sigh, "It's not that I don't see your frown.. It's just that I don't care enough to ask why it's there."

I inhale deeply, "All those people… they're going to lose their jobs. What's going to happen to them - to their families? They don't have to downsize at the Daily Planet."

"Metropolis has a person who wears a cape and clies around performing heroic acts. The Planet puts this superlative man on their cover 54% of the time. You wanna save the Tribu? Go find me a hero, Kerah." She says this kind of mockingly that it gets on my nerves.

I start walking out of her office; a frown still on my face. "It's Kara," I corrected in annoyance as I leave.

* * *

There was a knock at my door. I know who it is before I even pull the door open. It was my sister, Alex. She has short brunette hair, brown eyes, is dressed in black clothing and looks very sophisticated. "I have a conference in D.C. and I need to be on a plane in an hour."

"And I have a blind date in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear. I win." I tell her.

"Why do you do this to me?" Alex asks as she walks past the threshold.

"Because I am your sister and you love me," I stated innocently. I really do love my sister.

Alex is already going through my clothes.

" I don't know… I feel like I'm not feeling up to my potential. I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way I could make a difference," I tell her conversationally, sitting down on my gray sofa, "but, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee."

"You always wanted to be normal, right?" Alex asks. She now has a red shirt and blue shirt in both her hands. "So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear… This is what normal looks like."

I get up off the couch, "I am NOT normal! I have the same powers he does. I can lift a bus, stop a bullet. Alex, I can fly. At least, I think I can. I haven't done it in years."

Alex lets out a breathe, "Kara, you've got a good job, you're cute, and thanks to your alien DNA - You can't get pimples." I chuckle at that, "Life is not so bad. But, if you really want to help somebody, you'll pick between one of these two, so I can get on my plane." She shows me a choice between a red and blue shirt.

I pointed to the red one. She handed me the blue one instead, "Good choice. When in doubt, go with the blue, it is your color. All right. Text me every detail from your date and I will call you when I land in Washington."

"I love you," I admitted truthfully, giving her a hug.

She returns the hug, "I love you, too. Ok. See ya."

* * *

My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive.

My story is pretty simple. My whole life- I've been running. Usually from bullies. Sometimes I escaped, sometimes I did not. But after that night, I was running from something much scarier. Something I could never explain.

I heaved a breath as I sat down in a plane seat next to the window. It was raining outside, pretty heavily too. "Barely made it." My grin turned into a frown when I noticed a certain brunette sitting in the seat next to me, "Alex? Alex Danvers? Out of all the coincidences and luck, I haveta sit next to you."

Alex Danvers gave me a small smile, "Aww, don't be such a kid. You know… Kara is on a date tonight."

I almost choked on those words. I spluttered, "She's- WHAT?!"

Her smile grew at my discomfort. "You want to know with who. Don't you?"

Alex Danvers was one of the most annoying girls I have ever met. I turned away to face the window. "Not - not particularly." This was a big fat lie.

The airplane started to roll off into flight. "Good," She says, "because I don't know. Apparently, it's a blind date." Somehow I still felt annoyed. That statement made the situation much more infuriating.

Of all the luck in time and space, lightning struck at the airplane just then and I don't really remember what happened much after that. All I remember is falling down a deep, dark hole.

* * *

Pilot, "We just lost another engine! Maday. Maday. Maday."

(Indistinct shouting aboard aircraft) Pilot continues, "Flight attendants, brace for impact!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, whadda think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Author's Note: First off, let me just say... Ohmygoodness! Such an overwhelming response to the first chapter. You all have been Amazing! Made me want to give you another one =) So, here it is! Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Changes**

 **9 Months Later**

All I saw was darkness. Total darkness. Everything black. I heard unfamiliar voices that were unknown to me. They didn't really make much sense.

"What are you doing?"

"He likes this song."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Unfamiliar faces started to swarm in my vision now, but they were still blurry. A girl with wavy auburn hair and a boy with black.

The voices were still talking.

"I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right?"

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate."

"Can't read my - Can't read my Poker Face.."

That does it. My vision was becoming better, but panic struck in. Who were those people? Where am I? I needed to get out of here. I sat up way too fast and gasped.

"Oh my God." Exclaimed the boy, totally startled and taken by surprise.

"Where am I?" I had to ask. But my throat felt really dry.

"He's up," says the female.

"Dr. Wells, get down to the Cortex, like, right now." The boy spoke into some kind of microphone. Who was Dr. Wells?

"BP 170 over 110, pulse: 120, Pupils equally reactive to light." The female shines a penlight in my eyes. The lights were almost too blinding; I wanted to throw up. "Look at me, look at me."

I wanted to pull these wires off me and waste no time in getting to it.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax," The boy calms, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Everything's okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs."

I felt a little woozy, but I was able to stand on my two feet. "S.T.A.R. Labs? Who are you?"

The boy smiles at me. I could tell he was friendly right away. "I'm Cisco Ramon," he introduces then his brown eyes turn to his female colleague, "She's Caitlin - Dr. Snow.

This Dr. Snow lady seemed really weird at first. She held up a plastic bottle in my face and demanded, "I need you to urinate in this."

The boy called Cisco took it from her. "Not this second."

This doesn't make any sense at all. Why was I here? I brush past the the two and demanded, "What is happening? What's going on?" I eyed them for answers.

Cisco answers, "You were in a plane crash and got struck by lightning, dude. It's ever a miracle that you're still alive."

"What?" I questioned bewilderingly, my eyes roaming from Cisco to Caitlin. I then spun around on the spot. There was a television there that reflected my reflection. I was in shock. "Lightning… gave me abs?"

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic state of cellular regeneration," explains Caitlin coming over to me and placing her cold hands up my chest.

A girl feeling up my chest? Normally I wouldn't complain. I was just feeling really weirded out right about now. Cisco then placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to a chair, "Come here. Have a seat. You were in a coma."

Like it couldn't get any more worse than it already was. But I was wary. "For how long?" I had to ask.

"Nine months," answers another unfamiliar voice. I turn my head to the source to find a guy sitting in a wheelchair by the doorway, "Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss."

What a minute… I did know this person. It was Dr. Harrison Wells. Sometime later, I actually found myself walking down the hallway with him - Well, him rolling along in his wheelchair. Cisco had found me a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt I could wear and thank goodness he did, I was beginning to grow cold from being shirtless. "It's hard to believe I'm here. I always wanted to meet you face to face." I told Dr. Wells. I was still in awe.

"Yeah? Well you certainly went to great lengths to do it. S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since the DEO categorized us as a Class 4 hazardous location. Seventeen people died that night, many more were injured…" Dr. Wells explained. "Myself amongst them."

"Geez. What happened?" I had to ask.

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online exactly as planned. For fortyfive minutes, I had achieved my life's dream. And then…" Dr. Wells hesitates for a bit before continuing, "Then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped. Energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud-"

"That created a lightening bolt that crashed the airplane and struck me." I finished for him. Bits and pieces of memory started to return to me now.

"That's right. I was recovering myself… when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis because, you see, you weren't flatlining, Barry. Your heartrate was moving too fast for the EKG to register it." Dr. Wells explains, "Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days. But Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here where we were able to stabilize you, here… in S.T.A.R. Labs. You've had quite a few visitors pop in from time to time, wondering about your wellbeing. The most unforgettable visit... even Supergirl managed to find time to come see you, although I don't quite get your relation connection with her."

Whoa. Overload. "Supergirl?" I was so confused. I knew no Supergirl.

"Nine months ago, ever since the plane crash, there's been a girl flying around in the sky in a red cape," Cisco explains with a grin. "They say that she even has the same powers and abilities as the man from Metropolis." Then, more to himself, Cisco asks, "Why capes?" and shakes his head.

"She was the one who brought, more like flew, you to the Hospital. She is also the one that saved the plane, and passengers on board, from meeting a disastrous crash. You'll need to thank her one day," Caitlin informs him, walking over to the group and handing a tin mug.

That's right. I remembered seeing a girl, who looked strangely like Kara, outside the window of my plane before the lightning struck. "I need to go," I said suddenly, moving toward the doorway.

"You can't," Caitlin disagrees.

And Dr. Wells agrees with her. "Nope, no, Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake, we need to run more tests. You're still going through changes. There's so much that we don't know."

"I'm fine," I tell them. To be honest, I actually was feeling fine at that moment. "Really. I feel normal. Thank you for saving my life." I walked out into the passageway and then doubled back. "Can I keep the sweatshirt?"

Dr. Wells agrees, "Yeah. Keep the sweatshirt."

"Okay. Thanks," I repeated again before taking my leave of the building.

Sometime a bit later, I found myself walking into CatCo. Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara was only on my mind.

* * *

 _KARA, 1ST POV._

I couldn't believe it. I'd been promoted at my job. I now sat in my white spindly chair in my own office. My own office. Could you actually believe that? There was nothing in my office except for my chair, desk, my laptop, everything else was completely empty. It definitely needed a lot of work and a new makeover. But still, it's not everyday that a hard worker gets a promotion at work.

I spun around in my chair once to let off some cheering steam, "Woooo!"

National City was free of Myraid and the people were just starting to trust Supergirl again. Things couldn't get better. They did. I received a text message on my instant messenger that had popped up on my laptop screen.

CONVERSATION WITH CLARK

Clark: My hero.

I typed back: Clark! OMG! How are you feeling?

Clark: Ooof. Is this what a hangover feels like?

I laughed out loud as I responded: You're asking the wrong girl.

Clark: Clearly you're made of much stronger stuff.

I replied with: Only just now figuring that outttttjkl;?

Oh no. The keys to my laptop became stuck to my fingers again.

I groaned as I eyed at my fingers in frustration. "Urggk."

Clark: Don't worry about it. Used to happen to me all the time. I had to get a new keyboard about once every other month until I learned to keep my strength under control. You'll get used to it, but seriously. You saved the world, Kara. I couldn't be prouder.

"I think I can help with that, but I think a little superglue will do the trick," says a voice that nearly startles me to death. Literally, it has been so long since I've heard that voice.

My head snaps up only to have my mouth fall open in surprise at the first visitor in my new office doorway. I was already so happy. Is this a dream? "BARRY!" I practically yelled with a gasp, jumping to my feet and rushing over to throw my arms around his (which were quite more muscular? When did _that_ happen?) "Oh my God."

"Mmm… Not a God. Just Barry. Just plain ol' Barry… who happened to hear from Winn that you just been promoted and got a new office. Congratulations, you've worked hard for this." Barry acknowledges, encircling his, now muscular, arms around mine. He was quite warm. More importantly, he was breathing. I could hear his heart beating. And believe me, I have _very_ good hearing. Barry's heart was beating fast. He's Alive. And that's all that really matters.

"Congratulating me? I should be congratulating you," I told him without really making much sense. I snorted stupidly with laughter. Like, Oh my God. That wasn't embarrassing at all.

"You know... " he beings, cupping one of my cheeks with his warm hand, "I like your - cute snort laughter. It usually means you're happy about something. But why must you congratulate me? I don't get it."

"Because, because… You're awake!" I smartly analyzed, but it was now just dawning on me that he really truly was actually awake now. I couldn't help feel a little misty eyed. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call?"

"I just woke up," he tells me in all honesty. I couldn't help it. Water escaped my blue eyes at that realization. Barry takes his thumb and gently captures and wipes away at my teardrops.

"Should you even be up on your feet?" I questioned. Oh crap. I was totally caught up in the moment. Why was I feeling like this?

"A pretty girl such like yourself shouldn't be crying," Barry retaliated, wiping away at my tears once again.

There was a rap knock on the door and it pulled open to reveal James Olsen, "Hey Kara. Do you have time to talk about that - that thing?" He paused slightly when he took sight of Barry.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3: We Belong Together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OhmyGoodness! First off, let me just apologize for the delay in bringing you the next chapter! I was in the Hospital over Christmas for a little over a week and it was _terrible._.. but the good news about that is that afterwards I had plenty of time to write. Annd I was kinda waiting for the New Year to post this because New Year, New Chapter, New Resolutions, and New Revelations. New revelation? Well, at lest for Barry. Teeheeh. Anywho... Enjoy and Happy New Years! *Cheers**Cheers* **

**Oh also! If I offend anybody in this chapter, please let me know! I'll just have you know that _that_ was NEVER my intention. I write this purely for fun.**

 **DIRECT QUOTE:**

 **Winn, "Oh, well, after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she just split."**

 **Barry, "Oh, so we both have Mariah Carey. That's something. "**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Because, because… You're awake!" I smartly analyzed, but it was now just dawning on me that he really truly was actually awake now. I couldn't help feel a little misty eyed. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call?"_

 _"I just woke up," he tells me in all honesty. I couldn't help it. Water escaped my blue eyes at that realization. Barry takes his thumb and gently captures and wipes away at my teardrops._

 _"Should you even be up on your feet?" I questioned. Oh crap. I was totally caught up in the moment. Why was I feeling like this?_

 _"A pretty girl such like yourself shouldn't be crying," Barry retaliated, wiping away at my tears once again._

There was a rap knock on the door and pulled open to reveal James Olsen, "Hey Kara, do you have time to talk about that - that thing?" He paused slightly when he saw Barry. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize that you had company. I can come back later."

 _And Now..._

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter Three**

 **We Belong Together**

 _KARA, 1st POV._

There was a rap knock on the door and pulled open to reveal James Olsen, "Hey Kara, do you have time to talk about that - that thing?" He paused slightly when he saw Barry. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize that you had company. I can come back later."

Barry immediately pulled his hand away from my face and I… felt disappointed? But I had to respond, "James. Uhh, heh, uhh… this isn't what it looks like. I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Well, I do, I just-" I struggled to find words. God. This was so embarrassing.

"Kara," James urged for me to go on, scratching behind his ear. It was his awkward way of saying he was embarrassed or nervous about something.

I took a deep breath before letting it out, "Right. Barry here is a good friend of mine who've I've known for a long time. He was trying to comfort me because he just woke up from being in a coma for months."

"Oh hey, I'm - I'm Barry. Barry Allen," Barry introduced himself, stretching out his hand to shake.

"James Olsen," James greeted, taking Barry's hand and shaking it. His eyebrows furrowed while he did so. "You've got quite the grip there, Mr. Allen, for somebody who just got out of a coma. You sure don't have special powers or abilities or - something?"

It was like the men were trying to have a wrestling match with their hands, trying to crush each other's. I don't get why.

"Me have special powers? Haha. No way," Barry laughed it off, letting go of James's hand. "I'm just your normal, average IT guy. I like to fix… things. So, what was that thing you were talking about earlier? Need me to fix it?"

Oh my gosh. Things couldn't get any more awkward. James smiled. I liked to see his smile there.

"No thanks," James politely declined. "I think I've pretty much got it handled." Did he just wink at me?

Ok. I had to break in and hustled to step in between the two boys. "Uhh.. Barry, James, uhh.. Well, uhh… So, are you two coming to the town square for the celebration?"

"I wouldn't miss it." James responded at once, grinning broadly at me. Boy. Is it just me? Or is my office room getting really hot? Maybe I should consider buying a fan.

"I'll be there. What're we celebrating?" Barry asked, turning to me with a quizzical expression.

"Uhh-" I noised out, not sure how to finish. How was I supposed to tell him of Supergirl's latest victory?

James did it for me. "You may not know this, Barry," he answered, "but ever since a few months ago, there have been aliens walking this Earth. National City has seen darker days. But thanks to Supergirl, it's been brought back to the light."

I slyly smiled him my thanks.

"Uhh…" began Barry, somewhat awkwardly. Then he broke into a wide smile that… made my heart pound? "Aliens? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, James? I know. You're an immigrant from Mexico, aren't you?"

James frowned at his words. "I'm not talking about alien immigrants, you dope. I'm taking that to offence. I'm not even from Mexico. Do I look Mexican to you? And actually, I'm from Metropolis."

"Metropolis?" Barry questioningly repeated, sounding awed. "No way. Then you gotta be Superman!"

At that, I couldn't help it. I burst out into a fit of giggles. Oh, the irony. Little did he know that I was Supergirl in disguise, but I couldn't tell that to my best friend. I wanted to keep him safe. He was better off not knowing.

James made a face. "No way am I taking credit for the big man. He's got enough enemies as it is."

"Fair point," Barry agreed.

* * *

 _BARRY, 1ST POV._

I noticed that flirty advance gesture Kara gave her friend James. Friend? Was that even the right word for him? It looked like something more was going on and - Oh no. You can't be serious. Did she move on? Or found somebody that she liked? That's what it looked like to me. I could see that lovey dovey look in her eyes. Exactly what changed when I was in comatose dreamland? I didn't like to think about it.

It was really, very awkward. I suddenly felt like I was intruding, like I was a third wheel. I didn't really want to, but I thought I should give them… some space. I cleared my throat, "Uhh. Kara, I'm gonna - gonna go see my family, they don't know that I'm up yet. So I'll go see them before I head to the town's square."

"You don't have to go out f you don't feel like it, Barry." Kara friendly reminded me. "You just got out of a coma. Perhaps you should be spending tonight with your family instead of mine. That was quite insensitive of me."

Was she serious!? First she invited me, now she's withdrawing her offer because she knows that James is coming? I thought I was her best friend. "That wasn't insensitive at all. Believe me, I'd much rather go out with yo-" I paused, my cheeks flushing a beat-red colour. Whew. That was a close one. Almost said something that I know I'd end up regretting. "Well, I supposed I should see what my family is up to after all. Umm. Kara, still have your number?"

"Yes. You still have my number, Barry." She answers curtly.

I don't think she realized that she said that almost flirtatiously. Gawd. If she's seeing someone, that's going to kill me and, believe me, I've barely managed to escape death when that lightning struck. I don't know how I'm going to escape the fact that I am in love with Kara Danvers. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "I'll - I'll keep you posted then. James, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, it was definitely not my intention, but it was nice meeting you. See you later."

"Nice meeting you too," said James, his black eyes warry.

I thought I heard Kara say, "Buhbye, Barry," before I left the office. I didn't want her to say goodbye. I wanted her to say I love you to my face. But I don't think that'll happen in a million years. She's already found someone else to take my place.

Iris. I'm gonna go see Iris. When I arrive at Jitters, I'm about to pull open the doors but something stops me. The coffee shop is completely empty except for two people. I witness Iris in a heavy liplock contest with some man I don't know. She sat up on a table with her legs spread out, running her hands through this man's blonde hair. I immediately spun back around on the spot so I didn't have to witness.

.OhmyGod kept running through my head. Were they having sex?! That is something that I definitely did not want to see my 'sister' to be doing. Now I was trying to shut it out of my mind. Joe. I'm going to go visit Joe first. Yeah. That seemed like a safe idea.

"You scared the Hell out of us, kid." My dad said, giving me a tight hug like he never wanted to let go. But he did eventually.

"Yep. That was quite the nap you took there, baby face. And you still look 12." Officer White joked teasingly. It made both us chuckle.

My dad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and asked, "You look okay. Are you really?"

"Yeah," I answered him truthfully.

'Detective West," interrupted Officer Bennet, "we got a 550 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear."

"I'm sorry, Barry. I gotta run." My father apologized, grabbing his black coat off the rack.

"Do you need my help?" I asked sincerely.

He shook his head, "Noo, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you settle in." Then to Officer Bennet, he said, "Let's go."

"Hey Barry," greeted Officer Brown cheerfully from the opposite side of the room.

I smiled at him, "Hey. Good to see you again, Officer Brown."

Officer Brown and Officer Lopez were bringing a suspect with long crazy hair. I could see the suspect reaching for Officer Lopez's gun in his holster. I had to do something. It was as if my feet moved all on their own. Whoosh! I banged the suspect's head on the desk - not to hard, but not too light either.

"Screw you!" The suspect yelled in aggravation, thinking that the police officer had banged his head.

I somehow had found myself back across the room where I stood not moment before. My heart was racing. What was going on? I left the police department out the backway into the alley. My hand was shaking way too fast. I couldn't control it.

"What's happening to me?" I questioned my brain because I had no idea what was going on.

My feet, too. One moment I was by the large dumpster, the next I broke a police patrol cruiser's rear windshield; the adrenaline rushed to my head and I literally felt like I just got the wind knocked out of me. I was in awe… and slight pain but I didn't care, "Whoa."

My feet just wanted to run.

* * *

"You don't really believe he can that fast, do you?" Caitlin questioned.

"Well," Dr. Wells began, "I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too."

They were out on a deserted long stretched highway with only Dr. Wells, Dr. Snow, Cisco Ramon, and myself. They had brought their S.T.A.R. Labs truck with a satellite dish attached on top.

"How does it fit?" Cisco asked.

I exited the truck and stepped down the ladders. I was wearing some kind of red onesie with a helmet, goggles, gloves, you name it. "It's a little snug," I responded with honesty. Seriously, I was beginning to feel a wedgie going down by the… well, you get it.

Cisco reassures me, "At least you'll be going so fast, no one will see you." He smirks. That's true. "See, you thought the world was slowing down. It wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals."

"What do you do?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulder.

He answers with a bright grin, "I make the toys, man. Check it. This is a two-headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise. Or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be Awesome." He took off my helmet and went to the table to adjust it.

Dr. Caitlin Snow moved over to me with her Ipad and also began making adjustments with my 'suit.' "What?" She asked rather coldly.

"Nothing. I just notice that you don't smile too much." I observed while making conversation.

She tucked a strand of her beautiful auburn hair behind her ear, "My once promising career in bioengineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life," she glanced over at Dr. Wells and then back at me, "The explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiance. So this blank expression kind of feels like the way to go." She walks back to the table after that.

"Mr. Allen," begins Dr. Wells, "while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." He smiles. Somehow, it doesn't really match his expression.

"Yeah." I agree, walking over to get my feet ready. I get into a running position before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. 'Ok. Focus,' I thought, 'Ready. Set. Go!'

I took off running!

Sometime later when I returned home for the first time in nine months, still hard to believe, Iris was there. She was packing all her things in cardboard boxes. I clear my throat, "Hey Iris. Going somewhere?"

The box she is carrying clashes to the hardwood floor and she lets out a startled gasp, "BARRY! OhmyGod. When did you - ?"

"A few hours ago," I was hast to finish her sentence.

After giving me a hug, Iris smiled at me. And it was breathtaking. Then she said, "Somewhere? I hope so. Indefinitely." She resumed to pack away her things in boxes.

I was still a bit confused, "Like where, exactly?"

Iris gave me a sly smile. "Well, last Christmas, my boyfriend Eddie asked me to move in with him. And I agreed."

Boyfriend Eddie? Move in?! When I even haven't met her boyfriend that I didn't have any knowledge of until now? All my hope of going out with Iris plummeted right then and there. Dang it. I wish I hadn't been in coma. First I lose Kara and now Iris. "Oh," was all I could mutter. Then I forced myself to smile. "That's Great. So Great. Dating's fun. Great fun."

Iris gave me a weird look and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Truthfully? The answer was NO. I responded with, "Apparently I missed so much when I was sleeping." To give myself something to do, I started to help her pick up boxes.

She noticed this, "Uhh- you just woke up a few hours ago. Should you even be doing man labour? Why don't you take it easy and stay off your feet?"

I frowned. "Everyone keeps telling me to do that. Really. I'm fine." There was a Uhaul moving truck parked outside the house that we carried the boxes to.

"Maybe you should listen to everyone's advice then," Iris encouraged while carrying a box out the door. I could've sworn she kept a wary eye on me the whole time.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It'd get done faster with my help."

I was about to pull open the door for her, but she beat me to it. "That's not the point," she argued while holding the door open with her foot and crossing her arms together. I walked under the threshold. "I worry about your health. You don't understand what it was like for us, Barry. You kept dying. Your heart kept failing." Tears started to leak from her gorgeous eyes. Swept up in the moment, Iris accidently moved her foot.

The door slammed shut in my face. I blinked in surprised. ' _Alright already_ ,' I thought, agitated, ' _I get it already. That door is closed. Literally. Time to move on_.'

Suddenly I could hear Iris's laughter from the other side. She pulled open the door once more. Her expression was a mix between crying, smiling, and laughter, "Sorry. I didn't mean to- slam the door on you. I hope you know that, right?"

I give her a cocky grin, "What we're you trying to do? Shut me off entirely?" I gently nudge her in the ribs and she laughs.

"Of course not, Barry. You're my brother," And when she said that outloud, reality sunk in. I was always going to be a brother to her and I could live with that. "For you, my door will always be open. Well, starting now that is. And you might want to give Eddie and me a heads up before stopping by." She winks.

"Consider it done." I tell her, still smiling. When we got done loading the boxes into the truck, the stars had risen into the sky and it was dark outside.

A silver SUV pulls up and reverses into park in front of the Uhaul truck. A man with blonde hair and muscular build steps out. I recognize the man as the man who was locking lips with my sister. He looks both ways and then crosses the street. I grumble discreetly. "You must be Barry," was the way he greeted me. He stretched his hand out to me.

I took it and shook, "And you must be Eddie."

Iris cut in here, "Uhh. Yes. Barry, this is Eddie Thawne. My boyfriend."

I strained a smile. "Nice to meet you, Eddie."

"Hey, uhh, thanks for helping my girlfriend with the moving boxes? It really is good to meet you, brother. Iris has told me so many wonderful things about you." Eddie says after clearing his throat.

He's already calling me brother? What- were they planning on getting married or something? I didn't really like the sound of that, but I hid my feelings. "Yeah, no prob. She did, huh? All good things, I hope?" I force myself to laugh.

"Of course they were," Iris confirms, hugging her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Location: National City Town Square**

 _Kara, 1ST POV. _

Daily Planet television reporters had made their way to the heart of National City. And that meant my cousin's girlfriend, Lois Lane. The countdown to New Years was a big event in National City. Well, maybe not just National City… more like, the world. Because the whole world was affected by time. Almost everybody was out in the town square, waiting and anticipating. I blended into the crowd and carefully watched my cousin's girlfriend from afar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet reporting live from National City where there is an excited atmosphere," Lois Lane spoke into the microphone with a million eyes on her. "The clock is ticking down and there is an hour left. Make that 49 seconds… now 48…"

* * *

 _BARRY, 1ST POV._

 _I_ 'm late. Oh, I'm so going to be late. In the past, even if I ran, I would still be late. Not this time! What I did not expect was for so many people to be in the town square. I hoped beyond hope that nobody saw how fast I got there. I quickly hid in an deserted alleyway to avoid being seen. They'd think I'd be some sort of freak and use me as a labrat and experiment on or something. 'I need a better disguise,' was my next thought. When I made sure nobody was looking, I weaved through the crowd. Could I spot Kara through all of this? My next question was: what exactly was going on here? There were people wearing tall hats. People waving blue noodle balloons in the air like a giant wave. Streamers of different colors were falling through the air.

Mariah Carey was on stage in the middle of town square, singing her hit song, 'We Belong Together.' " **When you left, I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please. 'Cause we belong together. Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up? Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better. Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**."

First, I noticed the famous Lois Lane who had taken a spot by the stage. Then my eyes finally found Kara. I made my way to her. My heart dropped when I saw that she was staring dreamingly into the eyes of James Olsen. James was caressing Kara's cheek.

"Hey. It's babyface," says an all too familiar voice that I despise. And it's Alex Danvers, of course. "Welcome back from the dead. You couldn't have stayed any longer?"

"Alex!" The Danvers mother, Eliza, chided disapprovingly. "What a terrible thing to say. Barry Allen, it is wonderful to finally see you awake. You had us worried to death." And she gave me a warm hug. Eliza was very nice. She reminded me of my own, deceased mother. She was like my replacement mother.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Mrs. Danvers." Then to Alex, I spat a witty reply, "Haha. Very funny, Alexandra. You would have enjoyed Hell because that's where you're going if you don't play nice."

Winn gasps, "Ohhhh Snap! Alex, he got you there."

"Why would I enjoy Hell?" Alex makes a questioningly expression and uses finger quotes around the word, 'enjoy.'

"That's the point. You wouldn't." I grin smirkingly at her.

Kara says my name and I turn to her. She smiled at me and it was like every bone in my body froze. I couldn't move an inch. She was talking to me, but I wasn't listening even though I probably should have been. How have I not realized how beautiful she was? Her blonde hair curls flowed gently through the blistery, chilly wind. She looked cold without any jacket on. But her red lips looked warm and inviting.

' _No, no, no._ ' I repeated in my mind. She's your best friend. A best friend who needed some warmth. I removed my red knitted scarf from around my neck and placed it around hers. "Oh," I heard her say, "Thanks, Barry. So, umm, yeah. This is J'onn J'onzz. My friend that I've been telling you about?"

Oh. Perhaps I should have been listening. For the first time, I'm directed toward a black man with somewhat pointy ears and dark brown eyes. We shake hands. "Yo. You can call me Barry Allen." Our hands break apart. "You alright, Mr. J'onzz? You're looking a little green there." And then he throws up on my red sneakers. You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

 _KARA, 1ST POV._

The crowd is getting more excited now with the countdown being so close. I could still hear Lois Lane's voice as she leads the countdown,

"10! 9, 8, 7…"

But as Alex is about to hand me the sparkling wine bottle, something unexpected happens.

People started to scream. Instead of screams of cheer, its screams of terror. A loud noise could be heard overhead. We all look up to see a spaceship hurtling towards the ground.

"This looks like a job for Supergirl," James whisper to me. I nod to him before disappearing once more into the crowd.

* * *

 _BARRY, 1ST POV._

After finally cleaning my shoes off, I picked myself up and onto my feet. Only to find that Kara was no longer with us. Where was she? Could she have gotten lost?! I needed to find her. I found her once in this mass of people, I could do it again.

"I'll be right back," I told the others. Already my feet were working their way around the people and my eyes were searching for a certain female blonde. I accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" They had angrily shouted at me.

* * *

 _KARA, 1st POV._

"Supergirl, Be careful!" J'onn J'onzz warned. "We still don't know what it is."

We had flown out to Connor's cornfield where the ship had landed. "This ship," I noticed, "It's exactly identical to the one I came in. It's Kryptonian."

I used my super strength to pull open the ship's door. Almost instantly, a cry was let out. I was shocked to see what was in there. "A… baby?"

That's when I noticed that the baby was covered in a red blanket. A red blanket with our family's crest on it. No way. It couldn't be… How was that even possible?

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number. He picked up after a few rings, "Hey cuzz. Sorry to bother you if you're busy, but a spaceship just landed on Connor's field in National City exactly on midnight in the New Year. You might wanna come check this out. You wouldn't believe me if I told you otherwise."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think? Eddie Thawne and Lois Lane make their way into the story. Barry meets the Martian. Plus a mysterious new visitor! Alright, readers. You get to choose! Which 'couple' do you want to be looking after the baby? Kara & James, Kara & Barry, Barry & Iris, or even Clark & Lois? You get to decide. :) **

**REVIEWS:**

 **ArmyWife22079, "** _I would love to see some back story from when Barry and Kara were kids_ "

 **ME:** I will definitely get to that! xD

 **StormzD95,** " _Are you going with the idea that they're gonna hide their secret identities from each other?_ "

 **ME:** More or less! Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out, huh? ;)

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav., and REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Super Morning!

**Author's Note: Thank you for being patient with me! Next chapter is here! :-)**

 **DIRECT QUOTE:**

 **Barry, "I mean, I'm only 25, and my drinking days are already over."**

 **I wanted to wait a lil' bit closer to my bday before posting this chapter. It is on the 30th and I'll be turning 24, a year younger than Barry is when he was in season 1 ^_^ After this chapter, hopefully I will be able to update more quickly and swiftly in a Flash. Haha, get it?**

 **Barry claims to be 25. In my fiction, however, I think I'm going to make Barry and Kara just a lil' bit younger... I have a reason for it.**

 **Enjoy! Action is a little more difficult for me to write, but I am trying to improve it. So d** **on't forget to let me know what you think! =)**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _KARA, 1st POV._

"Supergirl, Be careful!" J'onn J'onzz warned. "We still don't know what it is."

We had flown out to Connor's cornfield where the ship had landed. "This ship," I noticed, "It's exactly identical to the one I came in. It's Kryptonian."

I used my super strength to pull open the ship's door. Almost instantly, a cry was let out. I was shocked to see what was in there. "A… baby?"

That's when I noticed that the baby was covered in a red blanket. A red blanket with our family's crest on it. No way. It couldn't be… How was that even possible?

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed a number. He picked up after a few rings, "Hey cuzz. Sorry to bother you if you're busy, but a spaceship just landed on Connor's field in National City exactly on midnight in the New Year. You might wanna come check this out. You wouldn't believe me if I told you otherwise."

And Now...

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter Four**

 **A Super Morning!**

A while later when my cousin flew over the city to meet us, the citizens definitely noticed.

"That's Superman!" A young male kid exclaimed delightedly.

' _Way to point out the obvious_ ,' I thought, but didn't say out loud.

A chubby female elderly asked, "but - what's he doing here?"

"Probably to check out that spaceship that landed a while ago to make sure it's not dangerous and to keep us all safe. You go, Superman!" Another cheered.

"So _that's_ the famous Superman, huh?" Somehow, I was able to detect Barry's voice from the crowd. "Seems a lot more flashy than I gave him credit for."

"Right?" says another voice, "but really. Why capes? I don't get it. Hmm… Flash. That's a good name."

Barry's tone was astonished. "Cisco! What're you doing here?"

Apparently, Barry was acquainted with that dark-skinned Mexican. That's weird. I thought I knew all of Barry's friends. The boy called Cisco answered him, "What am I doing here? Barry, it's a festival. But the real clinching clincher question is.. What are _you_ doing here? You just awoke from a coma, dude. You should be resting."

"I- I came here for a friend. Kara." Did Barry just blush or were my eyes deceiving me? "That's right. Kara! I need to find her. Excuse me, Cisco."

He was looking for me? That's sort of sweet. Then I need to wrap this up. The alien baby was in my arms and I was rocking it. It? I was pretty sure it was a male.

Clark Kent, in his superhero disguise, landed smoothly in front of me. "What was the big emergency?" He asked.

I smiled at him while I showed him the baby, "This. He came in spaceship identical to ours and he is from Krypton. I don't know how, but… I think he's you. Another younger version of you, I mean. As proof, he has your red baby blanket."

Superman clearly distinguished the silk cloth, "That's impossible."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How can you say that when you come from a different planet yourself?"

A red streak appeared across Clark's handsome face, "Point taken, but how is that even possible?"

I shrugged, "Even I don't know the mysteries to fathom this world's depth of time and space, logically speaking. I think everyone is trying to understand the mysteries of the world."

"That's why they're mysteries," Clark explained casually as if he knew the answer, "It's like a puzzle. Pieces out of place until you put them back in its place only to realize that one piece is still missing. Broken into a million pieces like my heart."

 _(Author's Note: Haha. One piece. Anyone here a fan of the anime? Reference! xD Also, I realize that Clark may just be a tad out of character here, but just roll with it ^^)_.

I was confused. "Ha? Are we still talking of the mysteries of the world? Or we talking about Lois? How is everything going between you and her?"

"Me and Lois?" He seemed embarrassed again. It was really quite adorable.

We turned to find Lois Lane fighting her way through the crowd with her microphone and cameraman, "Superman! Superman! Is it true that Lex Luthor is running for President? If that were to happen, how would the world look like if he was elected?"

"Chaos," Clark answers her loudly with a grin. "Not too surprisingly, my vote's in favor of Senator Jonathan Kent!" Then more quietly to me, he adds, "Mysteries of the world, huh? Even with my Xray vision, Lois is still a mystery. I'm still trying to figure her out."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Hoho? What's this? You've been checking out Lois with your Xray, eh? To report on duty, right?"

Clark's embarrassment could not have been more noticeable. "What's wrong with that? She's my girlfriend. That aside, why are you going out with Jimmy? I always thought you and Barry made a good match."

I was shocked by his words. Me and Barry match? No way. "Jimmy and I- I mean, James and I are not going out together… yet. We still need to talk about it and Barry is just my best friend."

Superman was skeptical, "Really?"

Was Barry really just my best friend? It was like he was more special than that and that title seemed wrong somehow. If I was being completely honest, I didn't hate him. In fact, I positively liked him. Liked as in past-tense? I like him. Like-like? Like that? Gah! Too confusing and I'll think about it later. "A-Anyway… what are we going to do about this guy?"

Clark raised his eyebrow. "Your guy?"

I gaped at him. He deliberately mistook my words, didn't he? Payback for the earlier Lois joke? Why I outta… "No! I meant the baby. We need to do something about him. How about you and Lois take care of him?" I smirked. Ha, take that!

"Unfortunately, we can't. We're not married and we're both too busy with our jobs. However, he seems to have taken quite an attachment to you. I'd be willing to bet that Jimmy, Winn, or Barry would love to help you out. How do you do it?" Clark adds with a grin.

My face fell a bit. Darn it. Plan backfired. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, "She. It's how does _she_ do it? I am a girl. A pretty super one at that."

Clark rolls his blue eyes, "...And I'm a super man. I think we've well established that."

I cleared my throat in an attempt to hide my pretend cough, "Alien."

J'onn J'onzz came up to our threesome group, making it four. Clark stook out his hand to shake his, "Long time no see, J'onn. It is good to see you again. It looks like Earth has been treating you well. I wanted to personally thank you for looking after my cousin."

"More like babysit," I muttered darkly under my breath. My cousin shot me a warning glare with his eyes.

J'onzz shook hands with him, "Superman, my pleasure. Yes. I find Earth to be… quite interesting."

My sister, Alex, joined our group as well. "What's with the baby?" she asks, noticing the tiny bundle in my arms.

I grinned. Heh. It was the perfect opportunity to poke some fun at her. "Sis! Congratulations, you're an Aunt! James and I had sex, I got pregnant and just gave birth."

 _(A/N: Again, out of character. But keep in mind that it is difficult to write Supers in character when they're Supers. Trust me. Besides, this is a fiction anyway.)_

There was a pregnant pause that followed. Then she responded, "That's a horrible lie. First off, James wouldn't want to have sex with you because I think he's still in love with- I mean, I'm sure he would. He's a man. Secondly, nobody could get pregnant and give birth that quickly not even in human standards. Thirdly, nobody failed to notice the falling spaceship that interrupted New Years. If that baby is what I think it is, we're gonna have to take it back to the DEO to get it examined first."

I held the baby closer to my chest, "What's that supposed to mean? And don't call him a it! You'll hurt his feelings. My feelings."

Alex sighs, "We'll have to take _him_ back to the DEO first then. You know I'm just trying to look out for you, right sis?"

Reluctantly, I handed her the baby. "I'll check in on him later."

Suddenly, the baby started crying again. Superman straightened up and perked his ears; he had a face of suspicion, not at the baby but at the crowd. "Superman, what is it?" But I hadn't need to ask. I heard it then, too. The sound of a tick and a tock. I had to concentrate over the baby's cry, the chatter of the crowd, and the ticking noise grew ever louder to my ears.

Our eyes searched frantically for the source and location of the noise. Tick, tock, tick, tock. They landed on a fuzzy teddybear that a girl, no later than the age of four, had clutched to her stomach. "Hey kid! Can I see that teddybear for a second?" Superman's firm, yet gentle, voice was heard as he flowed over to the small child.

But the kid hugged the bear even tighter and her eyes became watery, "No way! I thought you were one of the good guys!"

An exasperated and frustrated sigh escaped Clark's lips, "I am, but there is a very dangerous, very scary bomb in that teddybear that will kill you. I'll make it up to you later, Lilly. I promise."

With a startling yelp of fear, the girl Lilly let go of the teddy bear at once. It was like it was in slow motion; the bear rose up into the air for a fleeting moment and then started to descend. My cousin gave me the eye while he caught the thing, and I sprung into action. Literally. My feet glided into the air and I guided my body to the child and swooped her into my arms.

Tick, tock.

Quick as a bullet, Superman shielded himself over the teddybear. I used my red cape to shield the girl.

 **KABOOM!**

Smoke dispersed into the crowd, but luckily it didn't go far. People screamed because of the exploding bomb and starting shoving one another out of the way. At that precise moment, however, there was an ominous, mechanical laughter from somewhere nearby, "Heh, heh, heh. HahahaHAHAHAA! Ohhhh, Mr. Mayor Anthony Bellows! If you're listening from somewhere, this is all your fault! You backed out of our deal and so I'm here to seal it. I'd thought we'd celebrate NewYear's with a BANG! Haha. HahaHAHAHA! Since I'm in such high spirits, I thought I'd spread the joy! Haha. HahaHAHAHAA! HAPPY NEW YEARS, NATIONAL CITY!"

The shrill voice sent shivers down my spine. I glanced in my cousin's direction; his blue eyes were furious. "Toyman," he growled in response.

' _UhOh_ ,' I thought, ' _Somebody just made it onto Superman's MOSTWANTED list_.' As Clark was about to move forward, he suddenly doubled backed and fell to the ground with a pained expression on his face. I wondered why. "Kal-El!" I yelled to him in deep worry.

" _You will journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El,_ " I still remember hearing my mother's voice in my mind. That's right. Looking after my baby cousin is my first and utmost top priority. "Kal-El! What's wrong?" I rushed to him.

"Supergirl, don't-" He tried to warn me, but now I understood why. I also felt that same pain moving throughout my body as I, too, fell to my knees. Green meteorite nearby. Blast it! I should have known. I looked to my cousin. Tiny meteorite shards had pierced his stomach from the explosion's blast; he was bleeding! I almost wanted to throw up just from looking at it. It was _horrible_. And meteorite could kill a Kryptonian. I was deeply worried for my cousin.

"Haha. HahaHAHAHAAA! This is more like it. National City, take a good look at your great SuperHeroes! Your Heroes have bowed to their knees before me. In case you're wondering, meteorite minerals coursed in the blasts. No one to save your behind. Shall you also bow before me and perhaps your pathetic, worthless lives will be spared. Decide! Now." The same, mirthless voice rang throughout over the crowd. ' _That bastard_ ,' I cursed in my thoughts.

"We-do-no-such-thing," Clark responded through gritted teeth. With a great effort, his legs shook to stand. I also tried to support him with my shoulder. We stood together. "We stand up for what we believe in!" Clark's tone was clear, strong, and firm. "Justice will be served… and you will be going away to prison for a very long time for attempted murder."

The Martian Manhunter started to quickly glide to us as he shouted, "Superman! Supergirl! Are you two alright?" Worry highly detected in his tone, but he was stopped by the appearance of Toyman.

Then the lights turned on, illuminating the stage almost too blindingly. Dry-ice started to dissipate. Toyman's ugly face was clearly visible and his chubby body walked to the center of the stage. He had a devious expression plastered on his face and he stroked his curly mustache with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, ah, ah, Martian. I thought you might be here. You can catch me," Toyman agreed to reason, "but Superman, unlike me, I learned a thing or two about my past mistakes. Did you really think I'd come alone?"

To Toyman's right, two faces, a man's and a women's, emerged from the fog. "Trick or treat! How 'bout something good to eat? Or in this case… choke?" The man asked with a grin. "Now presenting James Jesse, your honor… or A.K.A The Trickster!"

The pretty golden-blonde women slouched in front of him, passed out, because of him holding up a black choker to her neck like a noose; it was Mariah Carey. "You see the bell attached to her necklace collar there? Ding, dong, BANG! It'll ring a highly explosive bomb. Let my partner go and I'll let her go. Simple as that. I could be tricking, but would you really stake her life on that bet?" _(A/N: I have nothing against Mariah Carey. In fact, I am a fan and really like her songs. She just happened to be at the wrong place and time.)_

Damn them. I was furious and my face contorted with rage, "HOW DARE YOU! Don't you _dare_ compare yourself to Superman. He is _nothing_ like you!" I spat at the ground.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Clark give me a small smile. I almost didn't see it.

Martian Manhunter let his arms fall to his sides and sighed, "Okay." He agreed so quickly that it totally shocked me. I turned my head to stare at him in astonishment. He hastened to continue speaking, "Toyman, off you go. Let the girl go." J'onzz turned his head to wink at me. Ah, that explains it. He has a plan up his sleeves.

"Oh! And before I forget… If you're thinking of trying anything funny behind my back," the Trickster added, "There are six more kiddos in National City who are holding their toys delightedly, the blasted little tykes… And I really mean BLAST 'em!"

Screw that plan, back to the drawing board.

It was then that our braveness and confidence to stand up were taking their toll; the Kryptonite growing stronger in power, we grew weaker by the second. I was having a difficult time just trying to stand up. It was pathetic. My legs shook and my knees fell to the ground once more.

My cousin was also having no better luck. In fact, he fell over completely. His beautiful face was ruined when he smashed it into the dirt and he was breathing heavily. I could care less about myself. I was more worried for my cousin. I heard my own name being called, "Supergirl!" It was my sister's voice. "Superman!" It sounded concerned for us, but I was more concerned about her safety. The baby was gone from her arms but was replaced by a heavily armored loaded machine gun. She was smiling in our direction and ready for action. But I didn't want her hurt. It was difficult just to shake my head.

She didn't listen. Alex pointed and aimed the gun at Toyman. "You blow the girl up, I shoot the doofus. Understand?" She threatened Toyman's accomplice. I gotta say, my sister was badass. Then to J'onzz she directed, "Help the Supers! I got this."

She didn't have this.

Crack! Out of nowhere, the sound of a gun was fired… and my sister was down on the ground. There was a sniper. That upset the crowd more than anything. People screamed and started shoving each other out of the way to get out of here. My eyes were wide open with horror, "ALEX!"

This was not going the way it was planned. My sister and cousin were both bleeding, I was weakened due to stupid Kryptonite… This was ridiculous. I had to be stronger than this. "Mmmm…. You could, pretty lady, but you underestimate me. You forget who you're dealing with. Tricked ya! Haha. HahaHAHA! Oh golly. This is fun. I could care less about Toyman. I just like things that go **BOOM!** " Trickster made the sound effect to go along with it with his mouth. That did it. With that, Trickster made it onto MY most wanted hitlist. I _hated_ him!

"What do you mean you don't care?" Toyman screwed up his face with disdain, an expression pretending to look deeply hurt by the Trickster's words.

"I could fly you to the sun," J'onzz was saying to Clark, obviously ignoring the idiot duo combo, "but it will hurt more if there is Kryptonite in your system. It would also hurt if I try to pull the kryptonite slowly from your body. It can be done, but I just need-"

Superman cut him off, "Don't worry about me. Go find the children with the toys. Their lives are in danger and at risk." He tried to sit up as if trying to make a run for it but failed.

J'onzz gave him the look. "It is my job to worry about you. It was your father's Jor-El's orders to look after you. And I've made it my mission to look after your cousin's as well."

And Kal-El gave him a hard look with an eyebrow raised, "and are you going to defy _my_ orders?"

Sweat dropped from J'onzz forehead. "Of course not," he muttered. But J'onzz didn't have to even follow my cousin's orders. Something really bizarre happened.

I was slowly crawling my way on the ground to my sister when she mysteriously vanished out of thin air. That had me worried. Where did she go?

Toyman and the Trickster had their backs back-to-back, a rope tied them together so they couldn't go anywhere. "Oh dear. What a bad apple," was only what Trickster had to say, trying to wriggle his hands out of the rope that bounded them.

Toyman was most indeed upset, "You ruined my playtime! Gimme back my toys!" He cried.

Most importantly, my cousin Kal-El no longer had any Kryptonite shards stuck inside his body. The shards had been miraculously removed and Kal-El could now stand on his own two feet. I could also since there was no longer any Kryptonite around but I hadn't yet. "Did you guys see that?!" I asked them, clearly astonished. I was too stunned to move.

"See what?" J'onzz was clearly confused.

"That blur?" My cousin's tone was in awe, "Yeah, only for a fleeting moment. Here I thought I was the one and only blur."

A beautiful red rose dropped from the air and fell into my lap. I looked down at it and saw that there was a note attached to it with permanent ink writing that read, ' _I know who you are. Thank you for saving my life._ ' It was not signed.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Uhoh! What happened to Alex? And the baby? Will they be alright? How will Kara handle that?!**

 **NEXT TIME ON TIME & SPACE:**

 **Kara is worried about the _I know who_ you are note she received. **

**There will be more Barry POV.**

 **And... Iris sets Barry and Kara up on a date?! WhaaatTTT?**

 **Vote rank to take care of the baby.**

 **Barry and Kara= 6**

 **Clark and Lois= 2**

 **Barry and Kara are in the lead! I haven't written that part yet, so it could still change if you want it to! Or not. :)**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH for the Follows, Favs., and REVIEWS! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Race!

**Author's Note: Ugh. I was gonna write more, but- I figured you Awesome readers have waited long enough. I'm sorry! Life caught up with me and I got busy all of a sudden... =/**

 **So last chapter, about what I said about "Next time on Time & Space" I'm going to break it down into chapters bit by bit. Does that make sense? I hope this chapter will at least answer some of your questions and that you Enjoy it :-)**

 **DIRECT QUOTE FROM COMIC (Flash Rebirth Issue #3):**

 **SuperMan, "I've raced you before, Barry. I even won some of those races."**

 **Barry, "Those were for charity, Clark."**

* * *

 _Previously..._

"Did you guys see that?!" I asked them, clearly astonished. I was too stunned to move.

"See what?" J'onzz was clearly confused.

"That blur?" My cousin's tone was in awe, "Yeah, only for a fleeting moment. Here I thought I was the one and only blur."

A beautiful red rose dropped from the air and fell into my lap. I looked down at it and saw that there was a note attached to it with permanent ink writing that read, 'I know who you are. Thank you for saving my life.'

 _And Now..._

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Race!**

 **Twelve Years Ago**

 _KARA, 1st POV._

The school bell rings. So loudly that it is almost painful to my ears. 'What was that?!' I remembered thinking. That wasn't all there was to it, though. I heard other loud, distracting noises. A loud screech. People breathing. There was one particular heartbeat that was beating a lot faster than the others.

"Alex!" A male voice called my sister.

It was my first day of a thing called public school. So far, I wasn't liking it one bit. Too many loud noises. But I was with my new sister, Alex, and that was comfort to me. We turned to find a human boy with crazy, shaggy dark-brown hair.

My sister took a strand of her own brown hair and started twirling it nervously, "Jack! Hey." Her cheeks also turned a deep red like the sun on Krypton. That was an odd behavior. Why did she do that?

The boy called Jack grinned at her, showing her his pearlywhites and it was a captivating smile, "A bunch of us are going down to Swan Beach after school today for the weekend. Want to come?" There were two other boys who flanked by Jack's side; one of the boys were sniggering in Jack's direction, the other boy was the one who had the irregular fast heartbeat, I noticed.

Alex smiled and it was the first time I'd seen her done so. She had a beautiful smile, "I would love to, but…" her smile faded slightly, "I have to keep an eye on… her." She pointed at me. Was I in the way? I wondered.

"I can keep an eye on her!" A boy with hazel hair volunteers almost too gleefully, "More than one eye if need be," His dazzling blue eye winks at me. Strange.

The other boy, who resembles Jack, gasps really dramatically, "What an eyesore! Did Barry Allen really just make a pass at a pretty girl?! It's been forever since-"

"Shut up, Hal." The boy called Barry interrupts his friend sentence with agitation in his tone.

I was too deep in thought to notice, however. What was giving a girl, 'a pass' mean? Humans and their strange, strange ways.

"Then it's settled." Jack concludes, giving Alex another grin. "Whaddya say?"

"Hmm… I don't know," Alex also looked like she was deep in thought.

I didn't want to stop my sister from not having fun. I smiled at her. "Sis, I don't mind. You should go have fun."

"Bartholomew Allen," Alex comes right up and points to his face, "If you try anything funny with my sister, I swear, I will kill you." Anything funny? What did she mean by that? Was I supposed to laugh?

"It's Barry," the boy corrected her, "and- I'd like to see you try." He grins.

His smile quickly fades when Alex adds, "No, that's not good enough. You have to promise me. If you try anything funny, you have to- have to- swandive stark naked off Bell's Ravine and we get to take a video of you doing it. Deal?"

"Oooooo. The Danvers girl plays hardcore, Allen." The friend, Hal, comments with a nod of his head.

""Shut up, Hal," He repeats again. Then to Alex, "Wait- That's a sink-or-swim blackmail situation. How's that fair? I'm doing you a favor. What do you get out of the deal?"

Alex grins mischievously as she answers, "Enjoyment."

"Fine," the boy sighs, "I promise…. If - if only I don't do anything, you have to go on a romantic date with Jack… and wear something sexy. We can even pinkypromise?" He winks again. This time at my sister. What is up with this human? Is something wrong with his eye?

Alex makes a exasperated face at him. "Exactly how old are you again?"

"Wait- what?! Barry," Jack puts a long arm around his shoulders, "C'mere a second," and pulls him and his other friend away, which suited fine with us.

 **SWAN BEACH**

 _BARRY 1st POV._

The pale-cream sand was so soft under my toes. The waves of the ocean crashed into the shore, a very relaxing sound for about every twenty-six wave crash per minute. The breezy air smelled of salt. And the yellow sun was starting to sink beneath the horizon, creating blotches of colors of red, orange, navy, pink, purple, and gold. It was beautiful.

And yet, my blue eyes couldn't keep off that one girl. The new girl who has been staying with the Danvers- Kara, I think her name. She was wearing a crochet cream-white sweater and blue jeans. Her dark-brown reddish hair fell down to her waist. But it was her mesmerizing smile that captivated me when she would stare up to the sky at the squawking seagulls like it was the first time she'd ever seen them. ' _Was she an angel that fell from the Heavens?_ ' I thought, still staring at her.

"You're new sister is kinda weird." I heard Jack's voice mutter from nearby.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh in annoyance. Jack, you idiot! You're with _you're_ girl... Don't make fun of mine, I mean… she's new. New to the town, new to the Danvers, new to the school, new friend… NO WAY would it ever work out. Alex Danvers swiftly marched over here and pulled Kara aside for a bit. My eyes still followed her. Soon after, Kara returned with disappointed expression on her face and she sat down on a log. She stared at the sand long and hard. What was so interesting about the sand? Sure, it was soft. I also sat down next to her on the log and cleared my throat, "Having trouble not fitting in?"

"What?" It was the second time I heard her speak. Her voice was like a bell chime in my ears. She pulled her eyes away from the sand to finally look at me, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

I nodded to agree. "Yeah, me too."

Her beautiful blue eyes grow big with astonishment. "You too?" Her tone pitch rises up slightly.

"That's my sister, Iris." I nod again in the direction of my sister who was dancing by the firepit, "She's dancing with Tony Woodward, a real jerk who thinks he's king of the school. Anyway… she practically had to drag me here because she thought I was being too anti-social." I scoffed with a short chuckle, "Psh- whatever that means. I think she just wanted to get out of the house."

Her eyes squinted up at my sister, "You two look nothing alike." She distinguished notably.

I was quiet for a minute before answering, "That's because I'm adopted." I shrug.

She turns to look at me, an unreadable expression on her face. Pity, maybe? Man. Her eyes were as beautiful as the ocean and… I totally found myself sinking into them. Gotta be honest, not a real good swimmer. "You too?" She asks once more. Ok, not pity. Apprehension? Oh, that's right. She was also adopted. It suddenly became pretty awkward. "What happened to your parents?" She asks out of curiosity.

I rub the back of my neck nervously. What happened to my beloved parents was a tragic story. I wanted her to be happy. "You got a bikini you want to change into?" I randomly questioned out of the blue, changing the topic.

"What?" Kara inquires too quickly. "A binki?" Her expression was confused. It was cute.

I was really trying my hardest here not to laugh at her, "No, no. A bikini. A swimsuit."

She blinked. A few times. "What's a - a swimsuit?" She was totally confused.

I stared point blank at her. Was she for real? I was trying to decide if she was trying to be funny or not. No, she was serious. She really did not know what a swimsuit was. It became very, very awkward. "Oh. Umm. Errr-" I mumbled. Think my face was in the sun for far too long.

Without warning, it was then that Kara decided to take off running. Was it something I said? Probably. Why was it that girls run in the opposite direction when their eyes catch mine? I didn't stink too much. I smelled my armpit. Probably. Strange thing was, Kara wasn't running into the beach like I thought she would have; she was running to the road sideline opposite of that. Keeping my promise to Alex, I needed to look after her. "Kara!" I called after her, hoping beyond hope that _that_ name was really her name. Because it would be really embarrassing if it wasn't. "Wait up! Where are you going?"

I took off running after her. I wasn't a bad runner but certainly wasn't the fastest nor the greatest. When I was almost about on her heels, I reached out to try and grab her but missed and tripped over my own feet. Pretty sure my face got scraped multipletimes when it met the gravel of the road. Felt like I was just roadblocked on purpose. Was that screaming I heard? And the burning flames of a fire? Kara! My instincts kicked in. Forgetting about my own small injuries, I picked myself up back on my feet to make sure she was definitely okay. "Kara! Are you alright?!"

I was so taken aback when she calls me by my name in concern for the first time, "BARRY!"

Next thing I know, something heavy like a door comes spiraling in my direction. Being a smartass, I used my arm to try and block it. I don't know what happened after that. Everything was a blur and darkness consumed me.

 **End of FlashBack**

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _Barry 1st POV_

For the fifth time in my lifetime, I was scared. Superman was running after me. After all the great, amazing, impossible stories I've heard about him and what horrific abilities he could use against his enemies, no way did I want him to catch me.

"Wait!" Superman calls after me.

No way was I waiting my ass around for him to catch up. Did he really think that tactic would work? "SORRY!" I replied back to him loudly over the whistling wind. "I CAN'T BE LATE!"

Superman seemed curious. "LATE FOR WHAT?!" He asks.

"LATE FOR A SPECIAL, IMPORTANT DATE!" I hollered in reply. A date didn't really have to mean a romantic date, it could be specific. Thought it was an appropriate answer for the occasion. But why did I answer him like that? An important date? My brain started to hurt. It was like it was blocking me from remembering something important, but for the life of me, I can't recall. Something important. What was it again?

How did it come to this? Let's rewind. Shall we?

My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive. I was in a plane crash that a lightening bolt struck when the particle accelerator turned on. I was in a coma for eight months afterwards. When I woke up, everything changed and I became the impossible.

No, no. Not THAT far back. I am pretty sure you are already familiar with my story. Where were we? Oh yeah. Right….

It all started on New Year's Day, apparently (up until then, I had no idea what date it was), when Superman decided to fly in, his red cape blowing behind and making him 'stand' out above the rest. Fly? Pssh. Running was so much cooler. Am I right or am I right? The little subconscious guy in the back of my brain told me I was wrong. Before my coma and when I was growing up, I've heard the stories and rumors about him.

"So that's the famous Superman, huh? Seems a lot more flashy than I gave him credit for." I meant to think that, but accidentally said it outloud. My brain was thinking of multiple things at once and going off the fritz. Crap. I hope Superman didn't hear me. From what I hear, he has _really_ good hearing. How would I ever make it up to him?

"Right? But really- why capes? I don't get it. Hmm… Flash. That's a good name."

A somewhat familiar voice that startles me practically to death. I turned toward the source, "Cisco! What're you doing here?"

Cisco Ramon had on a long, darksleeve navy 'May the Force be with You' StarWars shirt. _(A/N: Ahhh. See what I did there? May the Force? Speed Force? Ha. Get it? xD)_

He was sucking on a cherry lollipop. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses which he rose above his head so I could see his eyes, "What am I doing here? Barry. It's a festival. But the real clinching clincher question is.. What are _you_ doing here? You just awoke from a coma, dude. You should be resting."

Why was I here? "I- I came here for a friend." Memories flashed through my mind. Memories about my parents, friends, the lightening bolt. Memories about the past and- was that a red cape? That was recent, I think. Didn't see any Superman or Supergirl before my coma really. Kara's brilliant face came to mind. And she was smiling a smile that melted my heart. Then I remembered hearing screams, the flames of a fire, and being really worried about her. It brought back nightmares instead of fantasizing dreams. "That's right. Kara! I need to find her. Excuse me, Cisco."

Needed to make sure she was definitely okay. So I left him there, sucking on his lollipop; he was gazing off at Mariah Carey anyway. "Sexy." I heard him mutter to himself. I had to smile.

Then I saw her. No, not Mariah Carey. My dream girl, Kara. I could spot her anywhere. She had a birthmark just above her right brow, that's how I knew it was her. But it didn't _look_ like Kara at all. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing long red boots, a sexy red mini-skirt, a long-sleeved blue shirt that had a symbol S on it, and a red cape. It was like she was trying to mask herself or was she really just a fan of Superman? Hmm. I'll have to ask her that sometime. What was her relation to the man anyway? Jealousy spiked in my system. Still, no matter what Kara looked like, she was always breathtaking for she took my breathe away in an instant. Literally. I couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity. I just… kept an eye on her. Two blue eyes that were like the ocean on that fateful, sunset day.

I was beyond shocked when Kara ripped the door off the hinges of the spaceship, that flew over the town, like it was nothing. I always knew that she was strong, but _THIS_ strong? She was strong, and yet, she can be gentle at the same time for she bended over to pick up a small baby from the aircraft. She showed the baby to Superman; he, too, had a look of awe on his face. I was too mesmerized by her to hear what the two were talking about.

Seeing Kara holding a baby had me thinking of what a great mother she would be. And that I would be a lucky bastard if I ever got to be her husband.

 _(A/N: Okay. Here, Barry is daydreaming about what he wants his life to look like if he got to marry Kara)_.

I imagined us living in a twostory yellow house surrounded by a picket fence. Kara, with her newly babyborn, swinged the door open to come over and snuggle up with me on the swingporch on the front deck. A golden retriever came running, up the steps, to us and dropped a slobbery tennis ball at our feet because it wanted to play fetch.

"I think somebody wants to play," Kara would say with a sly smile.

I would raise my eyebrow. "Who? You?" I would tease suggestively, kissing her softly along her jawline.

"Barry," Kara would moan, "only af-after you play with Krypto will I play with you." She winks.

I would gently kiss the top of her hair, heave a sigh and bend over to pick up the wet tennis ball. Then I ran. I would be to the other side of the cornfield in under less than a minute. "C'mon, Krypto! Keep up! Fetch!" The retriever would happily follow after me.

 _(A/N: End of Daydream)_.

It was a good dream. The daydream ended there because the scenes that followed involved Rated R scenes with a lot of sexual content. It was not reality, but that's what was on my mind.

I was brought out of my reverie when I felt my feet shake against my will as the Earth begin to move.

' _What the heck is happening?!_ ' a panic thought struck.

First, I hear the sound like a whistle whistling past my ears; it was deafening. Then the noises that **BOOM** of the cracks and rolls of thunder. But it wasn't raining. It couldn't possibly be thundering, could it? My mind didn't have much time to think. All that registered was that there was an Earthquake, and I blanked out.

 _(A/N: If you don't get what happened here, Barry was caught in some of the explosion's blast and was pushed off his feet)_.

The next thing I heard were unfamiliar voices. All chanting the same thing.

"Supergirl!"

"Supergirl!"

My blue eyes slowly awoke and blinked several times. Felt like I was hit in the chest by something heavy. But I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Slowly. My head throbbed like it does when I have a hangover. ' _That's a killer of a headache_.' I thought, massaging my forehead.

I heard another voice. This time familiar. "You blow the girl up, I shoot the doofus. Understand? Help the Supers! I got this." It was Alex Danvers, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

' _Ugh. Another killer of a headache_.' I thought with loathing. But I didn't have to think about what she was talking about to get the general gist of what was happening.

There was another loud **BANG**! Once again, it sounded like lightening. I cover my ears in response to it. Good GOLLY! My ears will be ringing for weeks!

"ALEX!" Somehow, I was still able to hear Kara's screams of terror over everything. My hair stood up on ends. 'Kara! Kara, Kara, Kara.' was only on my mind. But the girl herself was crawling on the ground to her sister. What happened? Was she alright?! My blue eyes scrutinize to observe everything around me, ignoring my own pain.

Superman was also down on the ground. It looked like he was in pain. Green tiny rocks were sticking out of his stomach, the cause of the pain. Oh, that's right. I heard it all before. That Kryptonite was Superman's weakness. There was a green man hovering near the Superman, looking concerned. What a strange sight. I blinked twice. I had a funny feeling that I met that funny green man from somewhere before. They were talking about something. I couldn't hear them, but I could lip read; pretty fast if I must say.

"I could fly you to the sun, but it will hurt more if there is Kryptonite in your system. It would also hurt if I try to pull the kryptonite slowly from your body. It can be done, I just need-"

Or, at least, I thought I could lip read. I was probably reading it all wrong. Fly you to the sun? Kryptonite? Pull kryptonite slowly? What they needed was speed and that was right up my alley. My brain was spinning with speculations. Am I on the wrong planet?!

Then again, It was Superman whom the green dude was talking to and, according to rumors, he came from a different planet. That man is impossible. And believe me, I know the impossible.

"Don't worry about me. Go find - children with the toys. Their lives - in danger and at risk." Superman mouthed to the green man. Could that be right?

What's going on? What's going on?! Alex in danger? Superman in danger? Children in danger?! Kara could be the next potential target?! Not if I can help it! What the Hell have I missed? Again.

C'mon, brain! Think, think! What happened? It looked like badguy1 and badguy2 had teamed up to take down Superman and… Supergirl? Why do I hear that name? Nevermind that for now. Forget thinking, they need immediate action! Quickly I glanced down at myself to see if my body wasn't too damaged. Thankfully, it wasn't. But I just happened to notice that I was wearing a maroon hoodie. Perfect. I pull up the hood. What of my face? I don't want Superman to know who I am… that remark earlier? He would kill me with his bare hands. I shuddered. No thank you. Cisco was in my line of sight or, more accurately, his black sunglasses that he had pushed up on his head earlier. Hmm…

Racing past him, I borrowed his sunglasses to hide my eyes. I will give them back to him later. Promise. The thing I did after that was race Alex to the Hospital in my arms; she was quite heavy. I did this because I knew that Kara cared greatly about her and even though I had my own personal vendetta against her, I didn't hate her and she was a friend.

After admitting her in and made sure that she got the proper care that she needs, I quickly returned to the townsquare. Badguy1 and Badguy2 were still walking around freely. That had to change. I cracked my knuckles and smirked a grin. On the stage, I found a black cord that was hooked up to an amp, unhooked it and quickly shoved the bad guys against each other so that I could wrap them up with it. "You're going to prison. Tricked ya! How do ya like them apples?" I sneered at them in their faces.

They were not pleased. "Oh dear. What a bad apple," Trickster, wait- how did I know his name was Trickster? While I was contemplating this, the other bad guy actually cried, "You ruined my playtime! Gimme back my toys!"

Superman needed help. Not a sentence probably not often heard, but I was there in a flash. From what the funny green man said, what they needed was speed to pull the green small rocks from out of Superman's bleeding stomach. Youch. That did not sound fun, to be perfectly honest, but I can do that. I breathed in, concentrated, then I used my hands to quickly pull the green rocks out.

Remembering what my new friend Caitlin had said, I wanted to leave Kara with a note. I had found scrap paper- or at least I think it was scrap- nearby the stage which I used; the other side of the paper was blank. I had found the sharpie in Mariah Carey's pocket - Don't know why she would need one.. Probably to sign autographs or something, probably- but I had borrowed to scrawl on the note, ' _I know who you are. Thank you for saving my life_.' There was a rosh bush in my line of sight. Hmm. Red roses were beautiful, just as sweet as her. I picked one and pricked my left index finger on a thorn. Lovely. Really lovely. I didn't care about my bleeding finger, my pumping heart was pounding like a loud drum every time I eyed in her direction. How could I not see? That piece of puzzle fit; one mystery solved. I know who you are, my Hero, the reason of my existence. She was always saving my ass. It was time I repaid the favor in kind. I dropped the note and rose in her lap. Then ran with the wind.

…. Now you're caught up. Or I'm ahead, with Superman catching up. I thought I could make a fast dash away, but noooooo Superman had to come running after me. He was now neck and neck with me. Him and his damn speed. Out of the two of us, I wondered which of us was faster. Time to test the hypothesis in motion.

Ready...

On your mark...

Get set...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hopefully I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But I think you'll like where the story will be heading. It sure to be interesting! :)**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Sax713,** " _Thank you for including Mariah Carey I am a big fan of her as well._ "

 **ME:** You're welcome. Well I had heard that Mariah Carey had sung at the NewYear' s NY annual ball drop, so she just made her way into the story somehow. Haha.

 **Flightt94,** " _Barry and Kara should take care of the baby, but then again, Clark and Lois should because if that's really another version of Clark then it'll look just like him. I really hate Superman most of the time and the way he acted in this chapter reminded me of that. I really like the story so far._ "

 **ME:** Thank you! Another version of Clark? Hmm... now where have I heard that before? *thinks* Awwhhhhh... Grant Gustin would be so disappointed to hear that you hate Superman! But thank you again for liking the story! :)

 **Aaurum,** " _Well, I'd choose Kara & Barry or Clark & Lois. But aside of that, I can tell you that I just found your story and I can't wait for an update._"

 **ME:** Welcome to the story, thank you and I hope you stick around =)

 **THANK YOU to those who Follow, Fav., and REVIEW! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Date Set

**Disclaimer: The Flash races in to let you all know that I do NOT own him or the Justice League before speeding away again!**

 **Author's Note: Updated a little quicker this time, no? I hope you Enjoy it! I had fun writing it ^^**

 **DIRECT QUOTE:**

 **Barry, "Where is he? Where is the other Flash?"**

 **Cisco, "Okkay. Not how I expected today to turn out."**

* * *

 _Previously..._

Remembering what my new friend Caitlin had said, I wanted to leave Kara with a note. I had found scrap paper- or at least I think it was scrap- nearby the stage which I used; the other side of the paper was blank. I had found the sharpie in Mariah Carey's pocket - Don't know why she would need one.. Probably to sign autographs or something, probably- but I had borrowed to scrawl on the note, ' _I know who you are. Thank you for saving my life_.' There was a rosh bush in my line of sight. Hmm. Red roses were beautiful, just as sweet as her. I picked one and pricked my left index finger on a thorn. Lovely. Really lovely. I didn't care about my bleeding finger, my pumping heart was pounding like a loud drum every time I eyed in her direction. How could I not see? That piece of puzzle fit; one mystery solved. I know who you are, my Hero, the reason of my existence. She was always saving my ass. It was time I repaid the favor in kind. I dropped the note and rose in her lap. Then ran with the wind.

…. Now you're caught up. Or I'm ahead, with Superman catching up. I thought I could make a fast dash away, but noooooo Superman had to come running after me. He was now neck and neck with me. Him and his damn speed. Out of the two of us, I wondered which of us was faster. Time to test the hypothesis in motion.

Ready...

On Your Mark…

Get Set...

GO!

 _And Now..._

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Date Set**

…. Now you're caught up. Or I'm ahead, with Superman catching up. I thought I could make a fast dash away, but noooooo Superman had to come running after me. He was now neck and neck with me. Him and his damn speed. Out of the two of us, I wondered which of us was faster. Time to test the hypothesis in motion.

 **Ready...**

 **On Your Mark…**

 **Get Set...**

 **GO!**

Superman reached a hand out, his fingers trying to grab at my hood. My hoodie fell down, exposing the back of my hazel hair and neck. But I had a head start and put in a great speed of effort. There was a great length of distance between us and I didn't look back.

* * *

 _ALEX DANVERS, 1st POV_

I opened my chocolate eyes. My vision was blurry at first. But they were looking into cool blue ones. At least, I thought they were. I blinked. Clearly I was mistaken. Right?

I shrugged… and then groaned in pain while clenching my teeth. My right shoulder hurt like Hell.

"Welcome back from the dead!" greeted an overly cheerful voice that was irritating to me. "You couldn't have stayed any longer?"

It even hurt to laugh. "I - I guess I deserve that, huh?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse and I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Judging from where I was, I was lying upright on a cot in a Hospital room; the floors and cemented ceilings were white, the window curtains rainbow colors and bright. I couldn't tell if it was day or night time because it was not too sunny out. That made me wondered how long I was out for. Because I really hoped that I hadn't been in a coma for nine months. That would suck. There was an awful smell that got to me. The aroma in the room smelled of strong medicine. I wanted to gag but held it in because apparently I had visitors standing over me.

Bartholomew Allen. And my loving sister. "How're you feeling, sis?" Kara asked me kindly.

"O-out of this world." I responded, still in a whisper. "Out of place."

She gave me a confused look, "Is that in a good or bad way- because that can go either way?"

"You certainly are. So, how was Hell? Did you enjoy it?" Barry teasingly questioned with a grin.

My voice returned, "Why don't you go enjoy it!"

His grin turned into a frown, but only for a split second before he was smiling again. "You are clearly confused. I'll go get the doctor in charge and tell him you're awake. Excuse me, ladies." He gave Kara a smile before leaving the room.

Once the door shut, Kara turned to me and chided, "You really need to stop being too hard on him."

I sigh, "I know… It's just - he likes you. I mean, really likes you. Ever since you were little. I don't want to lose my sister to that - that boy! He's babyface. He needs to prove to me that he can look after you because you need looking after."

"I don't need looking aft-" My sister began, paused, reflected on her past, rephrased, "Ok. Fine. Maybe I do, but how many times do I need to tell people that I like Barry Allen. As a best friend."

My eyebrow raised. "He doesn't see you as a best friend." I told her somberly.

Kara was surprised by this revelation. Then confused, "What - what do you mean by that?"

Our sisterly conversation was cut short because the door to the room opened just then. True to his words, Barry had summoned the doctor.

* * *

 _BARRY, 1st POV_

 _ **Location: West Household**_

Time flies by. It's been almost about a month since I had awaken from my deep slumber and discovered that I could run faster than the speed of sound.

I made new friends. Dr. Harrison Wells, Dr. Caitlin Snow, and Cisco Ramon. They helped me adjust with the world with my new abilities and… I figured I could help people in need with my powers. Because I wish someone had been there for me and my parents on that awful, dreadful night when I lost them. In other words, (as Cisco calls it)... I became a SuperHero, under the alias name The Flash.

Cisco and I became quick best friends. (Ha. I said Quick. Get it?). We had a lot in common, shared similar interests and… Oh God. Well, I mean my MALE best friend. Stop, whatever you're thinking! I don't run that way. Don't get me wrong. Cisco is a cool guy. But Kara will always be my FEMALE best friend… and one-sided crush who I will always keep my two eyes on. Which is ironic, at the moment, because I am hanging out with Cisco as of right now.

We were in the living room, lazing on the tan sofa. Cisco had his feet stretched out and crisscrossed on the coffee table, extremely laid back. I was copying his example. This was the fourth time we were watching StarTrek Wrath of Khan movie - the 1982 version. Our eyes were glued to the screen.

(A/N: Okay. Here is actually quoting a movie, so those quotes are underlined so that you don't get confused).

 _DAVID: Lieutenant Saavik was right. You never have faced a death._

 _KIRK: No, not like this. I haven't faced death. I've cheated death. I tricked my way out of death ...and patted myself on the back for my ingenuity. ...I know nothing._

 _DAVID: You knew enough to tell Saavik that how we face death is at least as important as how we face life._

 _KIRK: Just words._

 _DAVID: But good words. That's where ideas begin. Maybe you should listen to them. I was wrong about you and I'm sorry._

 _KIRK: Is that what you came here to say?_

 _DAVID: Mainly. ...And also that I'm ...proud, ...very proud ...to be your son._

The father and son embraced each other. It was a touching scene. I wish I could embrace my father like that, but my own father was placed behind bars in Iron Heights for a crime he didn't commit.

 _Captain's log, stardate 8141.6. Starship Enterprise departing for Ceti Alpha Five to pick up the crew of the U.S.S. Reliant. All is well. And yet I can't help wondering about the friend I leave behind. 'There are always possibilities' Spock said. And if Genesis is indeed 'Life from death', I must return to this place again._

[Enterprise bridge]

 _McCOY: He's really not dead. As long as we remember him._

 _KIRK: 'It's a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done before. ...A far better resting place that I go to than I have ever known'._

 _CAROL: Is that a poem?_

 _KIRK: No, no. Something Spock was trying to tell me. On my birthday._

 _McCOY: You okay, Jim? How do you feel?_

 _KIRK: Young. I feel young._

 _(the torpedo coffin lays in a clearing in the new, verdant forest on the Genesis planet)_

 _Spock's Voice: Space, the final frontier. ...These are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. ...Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds, ...to seek out new lifeforms and new civilisations. ...To boldly go where no man has gone before._

The movie ends as the black screen unfolds and the credits begin to roll.

"Barry," Cisco says my name.

I turn to him to find that he is crying. "Hmm?"

"I have been, and always shall be, your friend." He declares in all honesty.

I am happy to hear it. I return the reply, "Cisco, I have been, and always shall, your friend." A pause. Then, "Want to watch it again?"

Cisco nods fervently while hastily wiping away at his eyes with his jacket-sleeve. He then grabs the remote from the table to restart the movie once more.

The door to the living room bangs open, startling us both. We jump in our seats. But it was only Iris making her entrance. She marched over, crossed her arms together, and stood in front of the television, blocking the view.

"Hey!" Cisco and I both complain.

"Barry, I need your help." Iris pleads.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Sure. Anything. With-" I clear my throat, "with what?" I give her a curious look.

She begins, "Tonight at Jitters, it's trivia night. Eddie and I want to sign up to take part as a couple. Only problem is…"

I groan. I get a sense I know what the problem is. "You need another couple to team up with you, don't you?" I finish for her.

"We need another couple to team up with us. Yes," Iris agrees at almost exactly the same time.

I shrug. "Cisco, how about you and Caitlin?"

"Ah dude. First off, Caitlin and I aren't even a real couple. Besides we're going to another event tonight anyway…" Cisco explains apologetically, "Sorry. It's my brother's Dante's birthday party, kinda have to go. I'm sorry he exists too."

Iris and I chuckle at his remark. I knew that Cisco hated his brother but didn't take it too seriously, meaning that they were close. It was a weird relationship. Sortof like Iris and me. "Which is why," Iris continued, snapping me back into reality. "I was kinda hoping you'd ask Kara to tag along? You two are like- like the two Supernerds and we could really use your help."

When she mentioned her, my throat went dry and butterflies dropped to the bottom of my stomach. "She's not a nerd! She's - she's-" I paused to swallow, "hotttotally outta my league. No way I can ask her out on a date."

Iris gaped at my stuttering, "Omg! I didn't say anything about a date. You actually really like her, don't you? You're an totally Amazing guy that I always knew you are and you've known her for years. How can a girl like that not want a relationship with you?"

'You don't.' I wanted to say, but didn't.

"What else you got to lose?" Cisco added questioningly and confidently.

I gave him an expression like he was a crazy person. "Umm… how about my years of friendship with her? I could lose her as a friend."

"You gotta keep your cool, Barry. I have been, and always shall be, your friend. I meant that and I've only known you like, what- a month?" He repeats that phrase to me, "And I know you're cool otherwise you wouldn't hang with me." He turns to my sister and asks her, "How long has he known this Kara?"

Iris answers him with a nod, "Nine years."

"Nine- nine years?" Cisco repeats with awe. He reaches a hand out into empty space, "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. May the force be with you, my young padawan."

I groan, "Ugh. I can't do that, but- but- when you put it that way…" I sighed. "May the force be with you."

Why does he gotta go quote StarWars quotes to me? That's not fair.

"You two nerds are Super Adorablenerds." Iris comments with a smile.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask.

...

...

...

Later in the afternoon, I ran to Kara's apartment. Not before making a few quick pitstops, however. I knocked and the door pulled opened.

The door pulled opened to reveal James Olsen who was rocking a baby in his arms. I blinked and doubled back. "Did I get the right apartment number?"

"Are you the pizza delivery boy?" James asked, somewhat confused.

It was true that I was carrying a pizza-box and a small white paper bag, "Only for the one and lovely Miss. Kara Danvers."

"Ah," noises James, "Kara moved down one apartment number. You might wanna try your luck there."

There was a familiar voice that came from behind him. "No she didn't! James, what are you saying?" The beautiful Kara appeared next to the man in question. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw me and she squealed in delight, "Is that pizza I smell? Come in, come in! Sorry about that, Barry. I was taking a 15-minute power nap."

I make my way inside, hand her the pizza-box and bag. "At least you hopefully rested well for only 15 minutes. I slept for wayyyyy toooo long." I shrug off my black jacket.

Both Kara and James laughed at that. How I missed her laughter.

* * *

 _KARA POV, 1st POV_

I had missed Barry's visits. It was beginning to look like old times again. I opened the pizza-box and took a whiff. That was when I realized that there was a single rose resting on top of the pizza and I couldn't help but look Barry's way, wondering if it symbolized for something more. Could it be? What was wrong with me? I moved the rose to a corner space of the box. I took a slice of pizza and began chowing down on it, trying to act completely normal. This was normal for me.

"Mmm," I noise out in response to the yummy pizza. "Pizza and potstickers are my favorite meal."

But why didn't I feel normal when Barry was around?

"Which I know about you," responds Barry, also taking a slice and chowing down on it so fast that it was crazy to watch. Did he ever eat _that_ fast? I was trying to remember.

It was then that the baby decided to cry. James was trying to shush him but wasn't succeeding. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he told me, "I changed his diaper, gave him some milk. He still won't stop crying."

"Oh. Kara this isn't your baby, is it?" Barry asks, shocked.

I almost choke on my slice of pizza, "N-no! This is- it's-" I stuttered, not really sure how to answer him.

"Her cousin's." James covers for me.

Barry gives him an understanding look, "Ah. Clark's?"

"Y-yeah. Lois got pregnant and they wanted me to look after him for a while." I wasn't even really sure why I was lying to him. I didn't want him to hate me. I gestured to the baby, "This is Conner Kent."

James handed the baby over to Barry to hold. Barry eyed the baby and began rocking him. "Hello there, little Connor. He does look a lot like Clark." He observed.

That's because Connor was another younger version of Clark. But Barry wouldn't believe that even if I told him. Why did he have to be so observant?'

What surprised me more, was that once Connor was in Barry's hands, he had stopped crying immediately. "Wow," I voiced out in awe. I was impressed.

"I know, right?" James agreed, going over to get a slice of pizza for himself. "You're a natural with babies, Barry."

"That's because I'm a man." Barry responds after a short pause.

Mmmm. Yes he is. I suddenly realized that. He was no longer the lanky, nerdy teen that I had once known. It was like I didn't know this person standing before me. I wanted to know more about this person. More like, I wanted him to like me. "So, Barry. Any particular reason why you're here?"

He hides his cough so that the germs doesn't get on the baby. "Do I have to have a reason to want to spend time with my bestfriend?" I thought it was sweet.

Just a best friend? Why do I feel so disappointed when I hear him say that? I shrug, "I suppose not."

Barry walks into the next room with the baby and sits down in the rocking chair, "but you're right. I do have a reason. My sister and her boyfriend are doing trivia night tonight at Jitters, but they need a teammate couple. They wanted us to come because she knows we're smart." He paused, then quickly added, "I mean, n-not that we're a couple. It doesn't have to be a d-date or anything, b-but my sis would really appreciate it if you could make it."

Not a date. I gritted my teeth. Does he not see me as date-material? Bartholomew Allen _will_ get the night of his life. "James, do you think you and Winn could look after the baby for a few hours tonight?"

James grimaced. "I think Connor will be sad to let Barry go, but sure. I have no problem in helping you out." And he sat down on the sofa and grabbed the t.v. remote to flick through the channels.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Winn's number.

* * *

 **Location: STAR Labs**

 _Nobody's POV_

It was nearing dinner time. Caitlin grabbed her big white purse from off the counter when Cisco entered the cortex.

"Just gave Hartley his dinner." Cisco shook his head in annoyance, "Took a while because had to find a good Thai restaurant around here. Personally, I like Mexican better."

Caitlin heaved her purse higher on her shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure you do. Now that you've got that taken care of, ready to go?"

"Not that I have a choice," he sighed, "but yeah. Let's get this over with and then make our quick exit."

Caitlin turns, "Will you be okay here by yourself, doctor Wells? If you need anything at all, you know how to reach us."

Harrison Wells wheels his wheelchair around, "I'll be fine. I'm going to be going home and have dinner myself in just a moment. You two have fun. Enjoy your night off. Rest up." He took a sip of his tall tin mug.

"We will. Have a good night, Doctor Wells." Caitlin agrees, smiling. "You don't forget to rest up either."

"I'll try to have fun. No promises, though." Cisco groans with a tease.

"Your brother loves you, Fransisco. May the force be with you." Doctor Wells calls after them as they leave the lab together.

"It's Cisco!" he heard him shout back, "And I doubt it, but may the force be with you."

A dark shadow moved within the corridor to hide out of sight when it saw Caitlin and Cisco approaching.

* * *

 **Location: Downtown National City**

 _Barry, 1st POV_

I rose up out of my seat. It felt like it's been a few hours, but the baby was still asleep. I gently laid him down in his cradle that had been placed in the guest room. Then I went back to Kara. "Fast asleep," I told her delightedly with a grin.

She smiled. And boy, it was a breathtaking smile. "Thanks so much, Barry. Babysitting should be easier on James and Winn now."

"Fantastic." I didn't really know what to say to that, "but hey. I got an hour class that I need to be in…" I checked my wristwatch, "In fact, I'm late. Crap. That's gonna go against my attendance score. Oh well. It was never really that great to begin with. Anyway, so I'll meet you at the doors at 7:00?" I shrugged on my black jacket.

"You'll see me there." Kara agrees with a grin.

I grin back at her, "See you in a flash then!"

I left her apartment building with a big smile plastered on my face. I skipped down the alleyway. "I gotta date, I gotta date!" I sung happily under my breathe. Well, OK, technically not a date, but it is a step-up in the right direction. With luck, maybe things will workout for me after all. Things are starting to look up for The Flash, A.K.A. Barry Allen!

Alas, not everything goes according to plan. It was just then that something red streaks past so fast that I didn't see it. I mean, I didn't see it and I am the Flash! Something painful like a bee sting struck me in the arm. I blackened out.

When I came to, the strangest sights met my eyes. I was pretty sure I was in the STAR labs building, not really sure how I got here. I gulped. I was in the pipeline for there was a sealed glass that was blocking the entrance. I slowly sat up and then stood up, "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh, believe me. It's happening right before your very own eyes, Barry Allen," says such a familiar voice that it startles me. It's so familiar that it's almost unfamiliar; it was coming from the other side of the glass.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled in demand to the darkness.

The dark shadow moves into the light so that I can clearly see. My mouth falls open in shock and great surprise. It was the Flash. "Impossible."

The Flash shrugs. "That's the thing about the impossible. It can become possible. You believe in the impossible, don't you?"

He was right. I did. I did and yet…. "I-I-I don't understand. If you're a Flash, why lock me in here?"

He laughs, "I'm not just a Flash, Barry Allen. I'm The Flash." He pulls his mask down to further my shock.

It was me. It was another Barry Allen. "WHY?!" I yelled in frustration, banging on the glass that separated us.

The other Barry Allen laughs again. "That's a question I am still asking myself. Why did _this_ have to happen? But you, my dear younger self, will soon come to understand. It's ironic, but you need to speed things up with Kara otherwise you will never get anywhere."

I banged my fists on the glass again, "I am! I am. I have a date with her later tonight which I need to be on time for. Please, you have to let me out of here!"

The other Flash shook his head, "No can do. Sorry, Barry. It's for your own good. You'll understand one day eventually. You won't be making that date. Sorry. You'll have time while you're in there to think things over. Be back in a Flash! Or you know… not." He sped away faster than the speed of sound.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I warned threateningly, banging my fists on the glass once more.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Muhahahaha...! Oh my. What a predicament! How will Barry get himself out of this one? Will Barry make it to 'his date' at all? Find out next time! STAY TUNED!**

 **Oh! Right. Before I forget.. I had a question to ask all you readers! Should I still make AlexD gay? Or shall I bring back her old flame- Jack Jordan, A.K.A. Hal's older brother? You decide :)**

 **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW, FAV., AND REVIEW! :D**

 **Until Next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Drink Up

**Author's Note: OMG! I didn't think people were still interested in reading this! Which is why the update took a little longer, but I hope you like it nonetheless!**

 **OMG, OMG, OMG! Did you all see the Flash/Supergirl musical crossover?! I swear that there's a connection there and that they're 'SuperFriends' :-D**

 **DIRECT QUOTE:**

 **Kara, "When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best~"**

 **Barry, "I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest!"**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Location: STAR Labs_

 _Nobody's POV_

It was nearing dinner time. Caitlin grabbed her big white purse from off the counter when Cisco entered the cortex.

"Just gave Hartley his dinner." Cisco shook his head in annoyance, "Took a while because had to find a good Thai restaurant around here. Personally, I like mexican better."

Caitlin heaved her purse higher on her shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure you do. Now that you've got that taken care of, ready to go?"

"Not that I have a choice," he sighed, "but yeah. Let's get this over with and then make our quick exit."

Caitlin turns, "Will you be okay here by yourself, doctor Wells? If you need anything at all, you know how to reach us."

Harrison Wells wheels his wheelchair around, "I'll be fine. I'm going to be going home and have dinner myself in just a moment. You two have fun. Enjoy your night off. Rest up." He took a sip of his tall tin mug.

"We will. Have a good night, Doctor Wells." Caitlin agrees, smiling. "You don't forget to rest up either."

"I'll try to have fun. No promises, though." Cisco groans with a tease.

"Your brother loves you, Fransisco. May the force be with you." Doctor Wells calls after them as they leave the lab together.

"It's Cisco!" he heard him shout back, "And I doubt it, but may the force be with you."

A dark shadow moved within the corridor to hide out of sight when it saw Caitlin and Cisco approaching.

* * *

 _Location: Downtown National City_

 _Barry, 1st POV_

I rose up out of my seat. It felt like it's been a few hours, but the baby was still asleep. I gently laid him down in his cradle that had been placed in the guest room. Then I went back to Kara. "Fast asleep," I told her delightedly with a grin.

She smiled. And boy, it was a breathtaking smile. "Thanks so much, Barry. Babysitting should be easier on James and Winn now."

"Fantastic." I didn't really know what to say to that, "but hey. I got an hour class that I need to be in…" I checked my wristwatch, "In fact, I'm late. Crap. That's gonna go against my attendance score. Oh well. It was never really that great to begin with. Anyway, so I'll meet you at the doors at 7:00?" I shrugged on my black jacket.

"You'll see me there." Kara agrees with a grin.

I grin back at her, "See you in a flash then!"

I left her apartment building with a big smile plastered on my face. I skipped down the alleyway. "I gotta date, I gotta date!" I sung happily under my breathe. Well, OK, technically not a date, but it is a step-up in the right direction. With luck, maybe things will workout for me after all. Things are starting to look up for The Flash, A.K.A. Barry Allen!

Alas, not everything goes according to plan. It was just then that something red streaks past so fast that I didn't see it. I mean, I didn't see it and I am the Flash! Something painful like a bee sting struck me in the arm. I blackened out.

When I came to, the strangest sights met my eyes. I was pretty sure I was in the STAR labs building, not really sure how I got here. I gulped. I was in the pipeline for there was a sealed glass that was blocking the entrance. I slowly sat up and then stood up, "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh, believe me. It's happening right before your very own eyes, Barry Allen," says such a familiar voice that it startles me. It's so familiar that it's almost unfamiliar; it was coming from the other side of the glass.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled in demand to the darkness.

The dark shadow moves into the light so that I can clearly see. My mouth falls open in shock and great surprise. It was the Flash. "Impossible."

The Flash shrugs. "That's the thing about the impossible. It can become possible. You believe in the impossible, don't you?"

He was right. I did. I did and yet…. "I-I-I don't understand. If you're a Flash, why lock me in here?"

He laughs, "I'm not just a Flash, Barry Allen. I'm The Flash." He pulls his mask down to further my shock.

It was me. It was another Barry Allen. "WHY?!" I yelled in frustration, banging on the glass that separated us.

The other Barry Allen laughs again. "That's a question I am still asking myself. Why did this have to happen? But you, my dear younger self, will soon come to understand. It's ironic, but you need to speed things up with Kara otherwise you will never get anywhere."

I banged my fists on the glass again, "I am! I am. I have a date with her later tonight which I need to be on time for. Please, you have to let me out of here!"

The other Flash shook his head, "No can do. Sorry, Barry. It's for your own good. You'll understand one day eventually. You won't be making that date. Sorry. You'll have time while you're in there to think things over. Be back in a Flash! Or you know… not." He sped away faster than the speed of sound.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I warned threateningly, banging my fists on the glass once more.

 _And Now..._

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Drink Up!**

 ** _LOCATION: Jitters_**

 _KARA, 3RD POV_

Kara tapped her fingernails impatiently on the Jitter's coffee table. He's late. Half an hour late. And he was the one who invited her! What gives? He did say to meet at the doors at seven, didn't he? Maybe she was the one who showed up early.

That couldn't be right 'cause Iris and Eddie were here. Iris sat across from her. There were two empty seats at the foursome table. Eddie briskly walked over from the bar to their table and occupied one of the empty seats, a tall beer bottle in hand as he took a swig from it. "Your brother a no show?" He questioned his girlfriend.

Kara swallowed the dryness in her throat. She had been thinking the same thing and was slightly regretting accepting his invitation. On the other hand, she was worried about him. What if something bad happened to him? What if he was hold up in traffic or something worse? That explanation was thrown out the window. She knew that Barry doesn't own a car. Her eyebrows knitted together, thinking of possibilities. In that case, maybe a wardrobe crisis? She laughed at the thought and tossed that idea aside. With that thought in mind, she couldn't help but think what he would look like without his clothes on. ' _No, Kara,_ ' she reprimanded herself, ' _don't even go there_!' If that's not it, she could only think of one thing; that he was taking his time walking here, going leisurely at his own slow pace.

Iris shook her head and answered as if she read her mind, "Don't worry, he'll show! Barry has this tendency to always be fashionably late at these sort of events. It goes against his kind nature, he can't help it, but he does show up! So have a little faith. I give him ten minutes, tops."

Kara grinded her teeth. She kinda hated the fact that she's known Barry for nine years and it was like Iris knew him better than she did! Well, she was his sister and has known him longer, but still! Why did it feel like he was like a complete stranger to her?!

Eddie laughed lightly, "Oh really, huh hun? I bet fifteen more minutes. And if I'm right," He leaned in close and nibbled on her ear, "Can we do _it_ tonight?" He practically begged. "Please?"

"It?" Kara had to ask, curious. What the hell was it?!

Iris laughed and pushed Eddie's face farther away, "You won't be, but I suppose a little incentive will help keep you motivated. If you score more points than me in trivia, maybe." Then she turned to Kara and whispered, "I'll tell you later" and winked at her.

It? Oh, OH! That _it_! Kara thought that Jitters felt too hot indoors all of a sudden.

Eddie grinned, "Hey. I'll take a maybe over no any day, smartass. You think I can't-" He leaned in again and surprised Iris with a deep kiss, "seduce you into it?"

Kara excused herself from the table, "OK, well. I think I'm just gonna go outside and see if Barry's here yet. Be back in a few."

"Oh. Oh Ok," Iris at least acknowledged her before Eddie resumed kissing her.

It was early February, so it was still cold out. It felt nice. It was getting a little crowded and hot indoors. Kara glanced up and down the sidewalks both ways and did not see Barry coming, feeling dejected.

It. She couldn't help but wonder just how good Barry was in bed. Her cheeks became warm as she thought about it. During Barry's life, he's only had two girlfriends- Becky Cooper and Linda Park, both of which relationships did not last very long. Did he do _it_ with them? Did she even want to become his girlfriend? Now she wasn't sure. Omg, but that just confirmed one fact. Kara Danvers likes Barry Allen. Romantically. And he stood her up. But it wasn't like he knew of her feelings, she only come to terms with them now herself. Her blue eyes felt misty, just like how the weather outside was. A lightening bolt struck across the dark sky, lighting it up only for a few seconds before disappearing and becoming dark once again. A thunderstorm was coming. Could the rain mask her tears? She wondered. She was always so good at disguising her own secret identity that she wasn't very good masking her own feelings. That's why her mother and sister liked to call her 'An Open Book.' But what would happen if Barry discovered her identity as Supergirl? Would her enemies come after him, knowing that was one of her weaknesses? Would she be strong enough to protect him? She didn't know the answer to that.

Her tears unleashed from her eyes. She wasn't able to protect him from that plane crash that had him in a coma for the nine months. She had missed him so much in those nine months. That was only when she first became Supergirl. Had she grown since then? She wanted to make sure. Wanted to hear a familiar voice, wanted to confirm her feelings. Kara pulled out her cellphone and dialed James's number.

James answered on the last ring, "Hey Kara, what's up? Are you having a good time?"

"I-" she paused briefly, collecting her thoughts, "I- yeah. Wanted to call in check in. How's Connor doing?"

"Kara? Are you- are you crying?" He asked, incredulously.

"I- No, NO!" She denied it too quickly.

James didn't believe her for he asked, "What's wrong?"

She said all to hastily, "It's nothing. I'll- Omg! A catco chopper just got struck by lightning. James? I'm gonna haveto call you back." She hung up and hastened to an alleyway to change into her Supergirl uniform.

* * *

 _FUTURE BARRY, 3RD POV_

When Barry finally arrived, he was late. As usual. But this time it wasn't technically his fault… he had to make sure that his younger self wouldn't interfere. Well OK, maybe it was his fault. Still, it had to be done if he wanted a future with Kara.

Trivia night was already going down. There was a big, blue flashy (Ha) sign, that was really hard not to miss, placed on the middle of the cafe floor. It read: Trivia Night hosted by OsWald Looms, followed by a list of team names.

Barry soon found Iris's table. Wow. He had completely forgotten about Eddie. Forget Eddie, he couldn't take his eyes off Kara! She was absolutely stunning as she always was. This time, she was wearing a solid color blue dress, a brown belt strapped around the waist, and a dark navy cardigan over her shoulders. Her dress did not show any signs of cleavage, but he had to remind himself that _this_ Kara Danvers was sweet and 'innocent' Kara Danvers; he also suspected that she wore this dress to hide her Supergirl uniform. He had been so naive during this time… He couldn't believe how he didn't know who Supergirl. He was an idiot.

He looked over Kara's shoulder at the trivia's questions. "Three is Erdel, and four is Pasteur."

Kara nearly jumped out of her seat and turned to face him, startled. "Good God, Barry! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He apologized as he took his seat around the table, "And for being late."

"What's the excuse this time?" was the way how Iris greeted him, curiosity in her voice.

Eddie was also eager to know. He looked too slap-happy while resting his chin on the the front of his palm, his other arm wrapped around his girlfriend. "Yeah, Barry. Tell us. We're just dying to know why you kept us waiting. Right, Kara?" He winked at her.

Barry swallowed the lump in his throat and loosened his long-shirt navy checkered collar. Dying to know…. Oh, Eddie… if you only knew. He cleared his throat before giving them an brief answer, "I, uhh- I was working late in the lab. You know, science stuff."

Iris gave him a confused expression, "You work in a lab? Since when? What lab?"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as well. "I thought you said you were going to a class?"

Oh Crap! He nearly forgot. During this time period, he was still a senior at the university. After college, he got himself a job working for the police department. He remembered that both Alex Danvers and Joe offered a high recommendation to Captain Singh, but he turned them down because he wanted to work his way up. It was sometime after that, that THAT happened….whatever the case, he NEEDS to prevent it from happening. Barry scratched behind his neck nervously, "Umm right. It was actually a doctor's appointment, at STAR labs. Doctor Wells wanted to go over some tests, nothing too serious. At least, not yet."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at STAR Labs….._**

 _(A/N: Okay, this is with our Barry. So you don't get confused)._

A faint noise could be heard from the pipeline. "Help!"

"Help….."

No one was going to come to his rescue. Nobody was here at the Labs. Doctor Wells was home, Cisco and Caitlin were elsewhere. It _could_ be that he could be in here FOREVER. He gulped. He didn't like that idea. He HAD to get out of here!

' _I have been, and always shall be, your friend._ ' Cisco! That's right. This was ridiculous to be sitting around like a sitting duck here.

Barry picked himself up from off the floor all while pulling his cellphone out from his hoodie pocket. He started pacing while he waited for his friend to answer his plea for help.

"C'mon, Cisco. Pickup," He ran a hand nervously through his hair, "Pickup, pickup, pickup. Cisco! Oh, Thank God! Listen. You may not believe me, but a Barry Allen from thefutureshowsupandwhammiesmeoutofnowhere. Hetrappedmeinthepipeline, Ithinkfor death." Well, he really meant forever, but Cisco would understand him. "Dude, you're my lifeline. My one and only ho- Cisco? Hello? You still there?"

* * *

 **LOCATION: Ramon's Household, KeyStone City.** (For a normal person? Approximately about 2 hours away)

"You know," Caitlin was saying as she sipped her 7-up, "I know you don't want me to say it, but your brother's band is actually really good. I didn't peg myself as a jazz person, but a mixture of jazz and hip-hop? It's a nice touch."

Cisco groans. "Actually, the mixture itself is called jazz rap, which I don't get because- heh, there's no 'rap' involved, so to speak. My mother and father just like the fact that his band is 'popular' and likes his music. The prestigious brat."

Cisco's cellphone starts ringing. He had set the ringtone to the StarWars theme song. His parents were giving him an odd look like he'd done something wrong.

"Shhh!" His mother hissed at him.

"You gonna answer that?" Caitlin pressed, sipping on her soda once more.

Cisco tucked an out-of-place strand behind his ear in a frustrated sort of way, "Just- just let me savor this moment for a bit. My parents ignorance and annoyance of me pleases me." He took a deep breathe and let it out, "Okay. Fine." He answers his phone on the last ring, "Yo, what's happening?"

He knew it was Barry, but it was hard distinguishing what he had to say. "Whoa! Ok. Barry, slow down. You're not making any sense. Jammies? I guess I could pick up some jam on the way home… What? Death trap? Yeah, I know Dante's a death trap. Believe me."

Now it was Caitlin's turn to give him the odd look. _What on Earth are they talking about?! Jam? Death? Was Barry in some kind of bind?_ She didn't like the sound of that.

Static could be heard on the other end of the line. "What? I can't- I can't hear you. Hang on, let me get better reception. Hello, you still there? Breaking- YOU'RE BREAKING UP!"

Worst. Timing. Ever. He accidentally yelled that last part, mostly so that Barry could get the message and that he could hear him… not for the WHOLE ROOM to have heard him! Embarrassment scale - 78%.

That's not the worst of it, though. Dante heard him. And smirked. That was never good. "Since my brother just got dumped by his girlfriend, we're going to cheer him up by having him come join me on stage!" Dante proclaimed loudly into the microphone.

Cisco pressed end call and put his phone back in his jean pocket. "What! I didn't get dump by my girl- you know what? Scratch that, nevermind. You're too much of a jerk to believe me anyway-"

"Francisco!" That was his mother's warning.

"More importantly," Cisco continued his rant, "I don't sing, Dante. You know that better than anyone. I-don't-sing! I'm not doing it!" He pouted.

"Ohhh, yes you are!" His father insisted, pushing him toward the stage.

Everyone in the room (a large group of Dante's friends), except Caitlin, chanted in encouragement, "Cisco! Cisco! Cisco!"

While Cisco made his way onto the stage and was handed a microphone, he glared at his brother.

Embarrassment scale? 100%

"I hate you," he growled in response to his brother's request.

Dante just slapped a hand on his back. "I know. I hate you too, little bro." He grinned before going back and sitting down at the keyboard.

 _(A/N: I actually don't know… Does anyone know if Dante is the younger or the older brother of Cisco? I reckoned he was the older, still… was curious.)_

* * *

 **LOCATION: STAR Labs**

 _BARRY, 3rd POV_

"My one and only ho- Cisco? Hello? You still there?"

…

No response. That's weird. Barry glanced down at his phone and noticed the problem.

No Signal! What?! Nooooooo! He moved around the small holding cell, attempting to regain his signal. Another problem had arisen. His cellphone battery was getting low. Today just wasn't his luck. What? Was the world against him for some reason?!

"C'mon! Work, work!" Barry pleaded, "Aha!"

There was Signal! "Okay," he breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair, "Gotta call Doctor Wells. This is his facility and-"

It ringed a few times before, "Frack! Noooooo." The battery had finally died.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Alien Bar, National City.**_

 _(A/N: Haa... It's actually really called the Alien bar. In Supergirl, there's no given name for it. At least as of right now, there's isn't I don't think._

 _KARA, 3rd POV_

Eddie slammed his sixth shot glass down on the table, and chuckled. "Heheh. Heyyyy, don't these people look a little funny to you?"

Iris patted him on the back, "What're you talking about, babe?"

"I could've sworn that woman's skin color turned green… And Kara, were your eyes always so red?" It was obvious that Eddie was out of it.

Iris chuckled lightly, "Okkay. You're totally buzzed and stop looking at other women. C'mon, let's get you home. Sorry about that, Kara."

Kara waved it off, "It's okay. I understand."

After trivia night at Jitters, they decided that the caffeine wasn't enough (Well, Eddie didn't) and so the gang went to a night club. Kara took them to the alien bar that she knew of… she figured that they would all be drunk and wouldn't remember much. As long as she doesn't drink a gallon of alcohol, Kryptonians don't get drunk so easily as humans do. Iris took Eddie home. It was now just her and Barry, and she was beginning to feel nervous. Awkward. She glanced to see who was all in the room, something else to occupy her mind.

"Ohmygosh," she exclaimed suddenly.

Barry whipped his head around to stare at her, "What?"

It was unnerving. "That's my sister. I didn't think she'd be here tonight."

Sure enough. In a far-back booth, it was Alex Danvers in the flesh…. making out with Maggie Sawyer.

Barry commented, "Oh. That's Madison Sawyer, isn't it?"

"Maggie," Kara corrected him, suddenly suspicious, "Wait- you haven't met her before, have you?"

Barry glanced away from her. She frowned at this. He scratched the back of his neck, "I've come across her through some connected cases." He always did this when he was nervous about something.

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Cases? What cases?"

"I meant! I meant Ioncehadtodoareport with her through my ITjob, after you recommended me to be personalassistance to Cat Grant. Yeah, that's it." Barry smiles sheepishly.

Kara knew better. That smile was fake. "I recommended that you be personal assistance to Cat Grant?" She laughs. Then something dawns on her, "Wait a moment- how'd you know about that? I haven't even gone over my candidates."

Suspicious. Very suspicious. He was definitely hiding something from her. She scrutinizes her eyes at him while he flusters, "I, well- uhh, you told me. Umm… want something to drink?"

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. Having Barry be a candidate for personal assistance to Cat Grant? Genius! Why didn't she think of that? That way they would be able to spend more time together and she'd uncover what he was hiding from her. If she spiked his drink, maybe he'd slip his secret.

' _No, No_ ,' Kara shook her head. If he was hiding something from her, she'd wait until he was ready to tell her on his own.

She was downcasted. For she was hiding a secret of her own from him. That she was Supergirl and that she was in love with him. Then she reminded herself that they were there to have fun. Kara smiled brightly up at him, "Okay, but only one."

Barry pouted at her. His pouty face was adorable, "I thought you Danvers girls could hold your liquor, if I remember correctly. I betcha' I could drink more than you can."

She arched an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

He kissed the rim of his beer glass, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: STAR Labs**_

 _BARRY, 3rd POV_

Barry lay on his back in the middle of the holding cell, confined. He covered his arm over his eyes in frustration. Dammit! His other self was smart by locking him in here and enjoying a wonderful time with Kara that he should be having. Wait a moment!

Barry jumped to his feet, a sudden inspiration. He was smart, too! Wait, did he just call himself smart? Twice? This was confusing. Whatever. What he know wasn't confusing was that he needed to get outta here. A little while ago, Doctor Wells had been explaining the theory of phasing. Let's see… how did that go again?

' _If you vibrate that the natural frequency of air, your cells will be in an state of excitement.'_ Doctor Wells had explained.

Barry began running repeatedly around the circumference of the small prison.

 _C'mon, Barry. Trust the Doctor._ Doctors know what's best. He took a deep breathe before trying to phase through the glass door.

 **WHACK!** Instead of phasing through like he had intended and hoped, his face smacked right dab on it. Hard. He fell right back down on his back.

A short while later, he moaned, "Oww." He think he might've broken something. A bone or two. Maybe his whole rib cage.

 _Okkay, not smart._ He won't be trying that again in a hurry.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: Alien Bar, National City.**_

 _KARA, 3rd POV_

 _A WHILE LATER…._

Kara slammed her empty shot glass down on the hard-wood round, small table. And grinned, licking her lips. "55," she announced happily. Somehow, a rather large crowd had gathered around them, cheering and gambling them on in delight entertainment.

She watched as Barry tilted his shot glass up and gulp it down. "56," he countered with a smirk once he had finished.

Darn it… how could it be that he wasn't drunk yet? He was impossible! She had no idea.

The crowd around them cheered once again. There was a waiter there near the table as well, who was supplying them. Barry had whispered something into the waiter's ear.

Kara listened in with her super hearing, ' _Can you spike her next shot? I want to get her into bed. I'll tip ya extra good_ ,' he winked.

Her face felt hot. Now Kara wished she hadn't listened in on them! Still, she couldn't believe that Barry would sink so low as to use a method like that. In fact, she was furious at him. How dare he! So, that's the game he was gonna play at, was he? She crossed her arms tightly around herself in a huff. Well, she was most certainly not going to have his way. Nu-huh. Should she pretend to act drunk her next shot? Payback time, bastard!

 _FUTURE BARRY, 1st POV_

I had asked the barmaid to spike Kara's next shot. I had lied. I had said that I wanted to get the woman of my dreams into the bed. The truth? I had only wanted to kiss her once more. Okkay, I supposed I wouldn't be lying if I said that getting her into bed wasn't an ideal option either. I knew that in this time period, younger me and Kara have not gotten together yet. But this was the time that I had needed to go to most… because, well, mostly of Doctor Wells and Rathaway.

My knuckles clenched hard in a fist when I remembered Doctor Wells. The tricky bastard. He will pay for all the pain he has caused.

My brow furrowed in confusion when Kara herself whispered into the barmaid's ear. I lip-read, ' _Can you spike his next shot for me? I will pay you more than whatever that bastard's paying._ ' And she had glanced ferociously in my direction.

I sighed. _Craaaaappp_ …. I had forgotten that she had super hearing. Sooo, should I pretend to be drunk the next shot I drink?

My beloved Kara? I hate to say that she is no longer with me. That's why I want to spend as much time as possible with this Kara. Kara is Kara.

* * *

 _ALEX DANVERS, 1st POV _

My head whipped around when I heard a familiar voice singing. Two familiar voices, in fact. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them. They were dancing around each other on top of the bar table; they looked like they were having a good time. I immediately pulled out my Iphone and began recording a video.

Barry, "At times like these when life is getting me down

And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship

There's at least one power that we both still have

And that's the power of -"

Kara, "Friendship!"

Barry, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!"

"Yeah, it's an easy rhyme," Kara.

"Hey. It's my sister and her-"

Barry, "I'm your super friend! Your super friend, I'll be there in the nick of time if you're ever in a spot."

"Superfriend." I announced to my girlfriend. I suppressed a giggle, "Ohhhhh. This is so going on YouTube."

Kara, "I'm your super friend! Super friend."

Barry, "When you need a compliment, I can rattle off a dozen! For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed by your more famous cousin~"

Kara, "Thank you! No one ever says that!"

Barry, "Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman!"

Kara giggled, "That's a really good impression."

Barry smiled in return, "Thanks!"

Barry and Kara sing together, "I'm your super friend! Super friend."

Kara, "When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best~"

"I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest," Barry confessed.

"If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers," Kara continued.

"You can list "soprano" as one of your powers," Barry complemented again.

Kara, "Hey, if you're ever broke-"

Barry, "I've got the cash!"

Kara, "On my couch-"

Barry, "You're welcome to crash!"

Kara, "And if you ever need a hand~"

"I'll be there in a flash!" Barry finished.

Great. Now they were finishing each other's sentences. How cute. Wait- Kryptonians don't get drunk so easily… so, that must mean that babyface was, right? Exactly how long were they going to stare into each other's eyes like that? Me personally? I was in favour of my sister and Winn getting together. Team Winn all the way! Noooooo- wait! Kara, what are you doing~ Oh sister of mine?! Oh, that babyface is so getting to get it! I grinded my teeth together in annoyance. He was lockinglips with my sister! Okkayyy, maybe this video was not going up on YouTube, but it could be used to blackmail babyface.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: ELSEWHERE IN METROPOLIS….**_

 _CK, 3rd POV_

Clark Kent was in a very good mood. He hummed the Superman theme song as he used his keys to get into his apartment, but not before grabbing the mail on his way in. He shrugged off his black work coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. As he walked in the hallway, he could hear Lois running the water of the shower in the bathroom. That made him all the more chirper. It was so nice having someone to come home to. Someone he deeply loved and was devoted to. Perhaps he would join her after enjoying a cup of coffee if she was still in there, that is.

He poured himself a cup and sat down in a folding chair in the small kitchen. He enjoyed a sip while he skimmed through their mail to see if there was anything important.

Bill, bill, more bills. Urgk. An invitation to a Galla from Bruce, that's new…. Hmm. He must be planning something again. Wouldn't put it past him. Oh! A Congratulations card from Barry Allen?

Clark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did he have to congratulate him for? He quickly read the letter:

 _To Clark and Lois,_

 _Congratulations on your new addition to the family! Your kid is pretty Super great. I wouldn't expect any less from the two of you. Sorry I couldn't have congratulate you sooner! But well, you know, I, like, took an extra long nap… which I'm guessing you and Lois could use the rest now that you got a kid, eh?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Barry Allen._

As Clark finished reading the note, his face paled considerably. He was so confused. Kid? What kid? Was Lois pregnant that he didn't know about?

"LOIS!" He called to her in a concerned yell, "We need to talk."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Sigh* Annd it gets more complex! Will Kara notice that** _this_ **Barry is not 'her' Barry? It seems, at least, she's starting to get a little suspicious of him. But she finally realized her feelings for him all along. Will she confess to Future Barry? Will Our Barry get out of the cell in time? STAY TUNED! xD**

 **NEXT TIME ON - IN TIME & SPACE!**

 **SuperGirl & Flash team up to take down LiveWire & RathAway! Or will they get in each other's way? But the bigger question is, which Flash will it be? Future or Present Barry? Hmm... **

**QUESTIONS FOR YOU READERS! ~:**

 **Do you like 1st or 3rd point of view better? Do you like how I switch? Or should I just stick with one?**

 **And do you like longer or shorter chapters?**

 **Also, I'd like to point out-**

 **That this story has reached over +50 Favs & +50 Followers, which has me most SHOCKED! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW, FAV., & REVIEW! =D**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Not A Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

 **Helloooo Everybody! Thank You All so much for the Love of this story! I had lost interest in it for a while (which is part of the reason why I haven't been updating it). Do not be alarmed! Because of your awesome support, my love for this story was revived and I am happy to announce that the next chapter is in the works! I will not post it until I am satisfied with it because I want to make you all happy =) However, do not worry! Should be posted quite soon! If not this or sometime next week.**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I AM continuing this story! I do not really like to leave stories unfinished. Therefore, hope you all are looking forward to it! And let me tell you, so far, I am liking it. So that is good news. :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL for the SUPPORT, Follows, Favs, and REVIEWS! Y'all are the reason I am continuing :D**

 **P.S. So hit that FOLLOW to know when the next update is released! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Heat of a Spark!

**Author's Note: Helloooo Everybody! It is here! The next chapter is here! I wrote it while waiting for this year's 2-Night crossover tonight. Eeeek! Who else is Excited?!**

 **If you don't like, don't read.. don't know what else to tell ya =P**

 **First of, sorry for the over long due delay! I hope the longer-ish chapter will make up for it.**

 **I tried to make it Awesome, but don't know if I succeeded or not. I tried to pack it with a bit of Romance, Comedy, Action, and an element of surprise!**

 **So, hope you Enjoy! =)**

* * *

 **In Time and Space**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Heat of a Spark!**

 _LOCATION: UNKNOWN_

 _ **Barry, 3rd POV (A/N: Our Barry! Not Future Barry)**_

It was warm. Comforting. Really, very warm. When Barry Allen blearily opened his blue eyes, he blinked into reality. Or, what he thought was reality. He found himself in an unfamiliar double bed with one of his arms was wrapped protectively around a gorgeous blonde back. And damn, she had really smooth fair skin. He gulped quietly, swallowing his dry throat, but being careful not to wake her.

Then Barry's mind woke up, ' _Omg! That's Kara! A naked Kara to boot! Why am I here? Why am I with her? What the Hell happened last night?!_ '

From what it appeared, they were at her apartment. He was about to sit up when Kara rolled over in her sleep and snuggled closer to his bare hairy chest. ' _She does look really peaceful when she's asleep_ ,' his mind thought as his eyes observed her like a hawk. Wait a minute! BARE?!

Ohhh, good God they didn't! … Did they? Was he still wearing his boxers at least? Sorta felt like he wasn't; it was a bit breezy down there. Down there… His face flushed when thinking about it. Oh my God, Kara was naked! In _his_ arms! Impossible. … was he still dreaming?!

Kara opened her blue eyes, yawned, and looked at him. "Morning," she greeted with a stunning smile.

It was like she was a sun and his sunshine. Too bright! "Good Morning, beautiful." Barry returned the greeting also with a smile. At that moment, it seemed appropriate to kiss the top of her head.

Realization slowly dawned her. She sat up quickly, "Barry!"

He did, too, "That is my name. What can I help you with, gorgeous?"

"We're in bed together." Kara seemed stunned by this fact.

Yep. He now fully came to realize it, too. "It would appear-"

Kara impulsively punched him. Accidentally. Barry flew off the bed and onto the floor with a sickening CRACK! "Soo- Oww. That hurt."

Ok. He was definitely awake or the pain that shot down his right arm wouldn't feel this bad.

Kara's hands flew to cover her mouth briefly before she lowered them, "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just so surprised that we were in bed together," more realization. She glanced down at herself, "Am I naked? Why am I naked?! Oh my God, we didn't!" And then attempted to cover her private parts. She 'quickly' grabbed her white bed sheet to wrap around herself.

He put on a brave face. "Kara, it's fine." He fumbly stood on his feet and cracked his neck, "That's a question I am still asking myself. Why was I in bed with you? I mean, not that I wouldn't! Y-you're gorgeous! But I still don't know how I got there, last night is all a blur. And Barry, stop making a fool of yourself." He groaned to himself.

Kara smiled at his quirkiness. "I don't remember anything eith-" she started to say, but she was cut off by a baby's cry. Both she and Barry glanced in the direction that it was coming from. Then she pointed a accusing finger in her best friend's face (best friend?), "I have to go take care of a baby. We are not done talking about this." She left the room with her hips swaying arousingly.

Barry stared after her until she disappeared. "Can't wait!" He called after her. Really. He couldn't wait. He was impatient.

While his love interest affectionately took care of a baby, he quickly got dressed, put on a pot of coffee, and 'ran' to get breakfast at a local bakery. When Kara came back - also fully dressed, to his disappointment, - he handed her a blue mug (it had Superman's logo on it) and some donuts, "Got you some coffee. You take it black, right? And donuts. You like glazed, don'tcha'?"

Kara gratefully accepted them, "Thanks, Barry. And yes… who doesn't like glazed donuts," she picked one out of the bakery box and examined one, "that has a bite out of it?" the tone in her voice raised slightly in question.

"Oh Yeah. Well, sort of got hungry on my way over here." Barry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She raised an eyebrow, "On my way over here? Weren't you already here? And how did you go get donuts so fast?"

"Uhh-" noised out Barry as he lowered his arm. His first lie to her, "I took a Taxi." It was an reasonable explanation. He wasn't even really sure why he was lying to her. To protect her? Yeah, that was it. What if she thought of him as a freak when he told her about his new powers? Would she like him then? He wasn't sure if she even liked him now. As a friend, sure. Probably. Romantically? Still questioning. Heck, his powers scared him.

She took a sip of her coffee, savouring it. "How's your arm?" She asked him. Secretly, she X-rayed it. She felt bad because she saw that it was broken. And she was surprised to find that it was already healing. Weird. Urk. Now she's starting to be like her cousin; here she had ridiculed him about Xraying his girlfriend when she was a hypocrite for doing the same thing. Except Barry wasn't her boyfriend… yet. Her cheeks turned red when she thought about that. She wasn't sure what they were. She did know one thing. MmM… that kiss that they shared last night had been AmaZing! He was a good kisser, like they had been doing that for years or something. Thinking about it made her want to try it once more. She was unaware that she had been staring at his juicy red lips.

He smirked, "Why thank you for asking, Ms. Danvers. I could probably use it as a sling shot now. Get it? 'Cause it'll need a sling? …And probably a shot." Another lie, but he passed it off as a joke. Thanks to his 'super healing', he would just have to fake that it's broken.

Kara choked into her coffee, fighting out a laughter that escaped her lips, "That was terrible!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, but it made you laugh."

Kara noticed that he was rubbing the back of his neck again. He was a dork. A loveable dork. "Now, about l-last nigh-night-" she stammered nervously, her face growing a darker shade of red, "Y-you kissed me. What does that mean for us?"

"I - I kissed you?" Barry bit into a donut to hide his blushing face and his shock. That wasn't him. The last thing he remembers was being confined in that damnation of a cell, and not receiving any cell reception… no pun intended. Blast it!

The red mug that Barry had been holding suddenly grew hot before randomly crashing into pieces, the hot coffee spilling all over him. "Great, just great," he mumbled in annoyance.

"Oh my gosh!" Kara gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you~"

It was weird for her to be apologizing… again, for nothing.

 _(A/N: Kara accidentally used her heat-vision here. It was an uncontrollable, sort of thing ;)_

As she bended down to help pick up the pieces, their fingers lightly brushed against each others and she immediately withdrew hers. "Sorry."

But Barry shook his head, "You gotta stop apologizing for things that aren't your faul- Oh, look. You got a piece in your hair." His fingers untangled it out. Her hair was so soft and smooth… and he found himself lost in her pretty blue, ocean eyes. Drawing closer to her, his lips were so close to hers, just an inch apart, he could feel the heat of the electricity siphoning off of him… his nose lightly bumped against hers.

 _Riiiiiiiiinnnngggg_ …. _Riiiiiiiiinnnngggg_ … _Riiiiiiiiinnnngggg_ … _Riiiiiiiiinnnngggg_ …. _Riiiiiiiiinnnngggg_ ….! And, of course, his cellphone had to go off. Immediately, they pull apart. He jumps about a foot into the air and then begins his search for his phone.

Kara gives an odd look. "That's weird," she looks over her shoulder, searching for her own phone, "Mine's going off, too."

Barry clears his throat before answering his phone, "Y'llo? This is Bartttt-yyy. I mean, this is Bartholome… Barry. What can I help you with today?" He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"He-Hello? Ms. Grant." Kara's greeting.

They listened. "I'm on my way."

They hung up. Kara looked toward her crush, "Emergency at Catco, I gotta run."

"That's ironic," Barry mutters quietly, his shoulders slumping.

"What?" Kara asks, slightly confused.

He shakes his head, "No, nothing. That was Doctor Wells… Apparently, according to him, I-I am not… well. Gotta run a follow-up check up. Choke up. I mean, yeah." Another lie.

Once again, Kara notices that he rubs the back of his neck. She eyes him suspiciously, "We work at the same company. Or, you know, we did."

He clears his throat again, "Ahem. I agree. We definitely need to talk with… whatever's going on between us. How about we meet up once we're done taking care of stuff?" _Smooth, Allen, real smooth._

"It's a date!" She agrees too fast, then tries to correct herself, "I mean, heh, not a 'date-date'…" She twirls a strand of her blonde hair behind her hair, "Is it? I mean, y'know what I mean."

His smile brightens, "Yes, I do. I'll be back in a flash, Danvers." He winks at her, making her heart-beat quicken considerably.

As Barry Allen begins to _walk_ out the front door, she calls after him, "Not if I get here first, Allen!"

She coulda sworn he laughed before making his exit. Oh, it is so on! All she needs to do is make sure she gets back before he does. Sounds simple enough. Kara superspeeds into her Supergirl uniform before flying outta the open window.

Barry doubles back into the apartment to 'quickly' clean up the broken pieces, and checks-in on the baby in his crib in the guest-room. The baby Kryptonian glurps happily when he sees him, kicking at nothingness. "Hey ConCon," Barry coes, gently picking him up in his arms, "Now that Mama Kaka is at work, you get to have fun with Daddy Baba and friends. Yes, you do." He tickles the boy who giggles delightedly, "Who does? You dooooo." Great. Now he was the one who was starting to sound like a newborn. _Reborn?_ Eh, whatever. Glad he and the baby were alone. … _Did he just refer to himself as Baba?_ Man, that would've been embarrassing. _(A/N: Reference to Justice League Reborn comic issues series! Ha. Get it? Wink wink_ ). In any case, he ran off with the baby.

* * *

 _LOCATION: STAR L.A.B.S._

Connor Kent was an instant celebrity within the laboratory facility. That sounds so wrong on many levels. Caitlin and Cisco were fawning over him.

"You brought a baby to the labs?" Doctor Wells asks before sipping on his tin-mug coffee, "Whose is its? Because I know it's not yours."

Barry slumps his shoulders, "Welp. That's just rude. I feel slightly offended. I'll have you know that I have been called babyface and that my babies will be shockers."

"Pfft~" noises out Caitlin, trying to contain her laughter. At least he got laughter from her; a step in the right direction.

"There's a shock," says Cisco sarcastically. Connor had grabbed onto one of his fingers, "but you still haven't answered Doctor Wells question of whose it is. You've got quite the strong grip there, dontcha' kid? Oh ok. Ow, OW Wow OK. Think the runt just broke my finger or sprained my wrist or - both."

Caitlin briefly glanced away from the baby to attend his finger. "Ohh, don't be such a big baby."

Cisco grits his teeth, "I'm not! But I'm beginning to wonder if he's a killer baby."

Caitlin tilted her head slightly as she continued to patch up his finger with gauze, "Don't get on his bad side then."

"He's my girlfriend's baby…" Barry poorly tries to explain, then corrects himself, "Well, I mean, she's not my girlfriend - it's complicated. And it's not really her baby - it's her cousin's and he asked her to watch him for a while."

"That doesn't explain why _you're_ watching it." Doctor Wells points out as he opens a big folder binder to read scientific notes.

"You're not really paying attention, Doctor Wells. Barry just said girlfriend, not girlfriend… meaning he wants her to be his girlfriend, which is why he's willing to babysit for her." Cisco nonchalantly answers while he moves over to the computers and begins typing away rapidly.

"Can you really blame me?" Doctor Wells questions in turn, taking another sip of his mug. "My house was broken into last night. I supposed I am a little preoccupied."

"You know, Ronnie and I talked about having kids," says Caitlin fondly as she goes back to playing with Connor, reliving memories.

Cisco cleared his throat and thought now would be a good time to change the subject, "Oh, and Barry? We picked up some jam for you on our way home, but we didn't know what flavor to get you, so we went with strawberry 'cause you know strawberry is red, it goes with your suit and-"

Barry just glared at him. Noticing this, Cisco says, "You weren't talking about that kind of jam, were you?"

Then Barry smiles and shakes his head in disbelief. "No, Cisco. I wasn't talking about that kind of jam, but I'll take it. Thanks."

* * *

 _LOCATION: OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE in between National City & Coast City.. _

_**Alex, 3rd POV.**_

Alex pulled to the side of the highway in her black, slick car and got out. Some other police officers were there also, including her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer and J'onn J'onzz. It has been a few weeks since she had been shot (she had been wearing a bulletproof vest, after all..) but that did not stop her from doing her job.

"What do we got?" She asked the question at large, pulling her black sunglasses above her head so she could see her surroundings a bit better.

J'onn J'onzz crossed his arms together. "Well, our John Doe is a Jason Hill, age 34. Died nearly eighteen hours ago. Not employed, never had a criminal record so to speak although there has been sexual accusations towards him, and he lived by himself. He was almost like he was a nobody."

"So what's the problem then?" She asks on edge, throwing her hands up in the air.

J'onn frowned, "That's just it. We don't know his cause of death - our coroner, however, suspects that he was electrified like a barbeque. And… some officers from Coast City are here to intervene."

"What?" She asks, hoping she heard right.

"Well, well, well…" says an all too familiar voice, "Long time no see, Ms. Danvers. Or is it Mrs now? The last time I saw you, you threw beer at my face. Good times, huh?"

Alex gave a small smile before turning around and crossing her arms together, "Jack Jordan. What a surprise. Last time I saw you, if I recall correctly, you were kissing face with your brother's girlfriend Carol Ferris. What is the F.B.I doing here anyway? This is _my_ case." She stomped her foot down on the dirt.

She also noticed that Jack was wearing some kind of weird green ring on his middle finger, otherwise it appeared that he was not married. Jack shook his head in response, "K. First of all, sweetheart, if you'd stick around long enough you would've learned that _she_ came onto _me_ ," he pointed both his thumbs to his chest, "Secondly, you're on the borderline of Coast City, so this has become _our_ case." He grinned. It was annoying.

She groaned, "Ugh. You have got to be kidding me!"

If that wasn't worse, Maggie came up the group. "Who's your friend?"

"EX-" Alex emphasised with a smug smile, staring into his daring chocolate brown eyes, "boyfriend, actually. And that is the borderline of our friendship he will NEVER cross."

"Oh," says Maggie, sounding surprised. She shook Jack's hand, "Maggie Sawyer. Pleasure to meet you." She wanted to sound professional while on job.

Jack shook the woman's hand, but the whole time he was staring into Alex's eyes as if determined. "We'll see about that, sweetheart." He winked.

* * *

 _LOCATION: NATIONAL CITY DALTON ACADEMY_

 _ **Barry, 3rd POV.**_

Barry entered the theater through the wood oak double doors, in his black uniform, and wearing his red and yellow backpack. It was his first time back at school since he woke up from his coma, and he was a bit nervous. And, as he entered, the entire class noticed and stared in his direction. Of course, he was late.

His middle-aged teacher, who had already been standing up, turned around to face him with a smile. "Welcome back, Mr. Allen. I trust there will be no more sleeping in my classes?" To which, a lot of his classmates laughed at.

Barry quickly shook his head, "No, Mr. Shue. I think I've had enough sleep for a lifetime."

More laughter. A classmate stood up from his chair to shake Barry's hand, "Hey, Allen. Welcome back. Glee club hasn't been the same without you."

"Thanks, Blaine." Barry replied cheerfully, returning the handshake.

"Well, I don't know about that-'' says a new classmate Barry hasn't met yet. He didn't like how the guy had a stuck up attitude, "I would've preferred he stayed asleep longer. Maybe I can arrange that."

A brunette female classmate - who Barry knows, funnily enough, as Rachel _Berry_ \- smacked him in the shoulder. "Shush, Smythe."

A voice, known as Kurt Hummel, piped up, "Well, see, Barry, it's like this; After you abandon us at the National's in New York-"

"I didn't abandon you," Barry defended himself, "I fell into a coma. Two completely separate things."

"Right, well," Kurt continued, twiddling his thumbs, "since you were in a coma, we had to find a quick replacement."

Professor Schuester gestured a hand to the new classmate, "Barry, I'd like you to meet-"

But the classmate cut the teacher off as he offered a handshake, "I can introduce myself, you know. Grant Smythe."

Barry forced a smile and accepted the handshake. "Hi, Barry, I'm Grant. Noooo, wait-" he groaned and sighed in exasperation, "Barry Allen, but you already knew that."

* * *

 _LOCATION: NATIONAL CITY JITTER'S COFFEE SHOP_

 _ **Future Barry, 3rd POV.**_

It was nearing dinner time. As it was late February, the day's sunlight was shorten, so it was dark outside. It was also raining and lightening.

Iris and Eddie were here, too, but they had no idea that Barry was keeping an eye on them from the far back booth by the window. As he sipped on his styrofoam cup of coffee lightening struck across the sky and his blue eyes flickered up toward it, suddenly feeling uneasy.

He didn't realize that he had been squeezing his cup too hard as some of the liquid escaped from the lid and dribbled down his fingers. He lighten his grip, but his knuckles on his other hand turned white. He wished he had known about the lightning during this time period. Would've saved them a whole lot of grief. Using his speed, he quickly raced to the restroom to wash his hands then went back to his seat like nothing had happen. For once in his life, he was on time. The clock on the brickwall struck 6:00 and Barry pulled out his huge black headphones and put them over his ears to listen.

" _Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant, broadcasting live from Catco Plaza, which despite a vicious attack yesterday, is still open for business. This message is for the person behind the attack. Leslie, if you're hearing this, your grudge is with me, not National City, so let's not see if we can't come to an agreement. Let's meet… where it all began, as they say. I'm not one to look back, but it just feels right this time."_

If he recalled correctly, that one time nearly got Kara barbequed. Barry was NOT going to let that happen. Since he was in this timeline for not too much longer, why not play the hero?

He raced toward the location where Supergirl would go up against Livewire. Hid and waited for the perfect, opportune moment.

Hey, he didn't want to steal her thunder. She was Supergirl, after all.

* * *

 _ **KARA, 3rd POV**_

She and Miss. Grant waited the arrival of Leslie at the desired destination. Kara paced up and down the street, nervous as she ran a hand threw her blonde hair. And sighed. She was picking up one of Barry's bad habits. She shook her head. ' _Now was not the time to be thinking about him._ _Focus on the badguy. C'mon, Kara, you can do this. Focus._ ' She contemplated, giving herself confidence.

She heard Winn's voice on her inner com's, "Uhh, Kara, look I know you're busy being all Super bad-ass and all, but we may have a slight situation."

"What's the problem?" She couldn't help but ask, feeling like now wasn't the best time.

Winn's voice came back online, "There's some, crazy Meta-human dude with metal claw-like hands causing mayhem on the Cleveland dam."

She muttered, "Damn." Why now? She can't be in two places at once.

A new voice entered through her inner com links - it was vaguely familiar, but she can't place her finger on where she heard it before, "Don't worry guys, I got this."

"Uhhh, whose I?" Winn asked over the com's.

The other voice answered in exasperation, "C'mon, guys, this isn't funny. You should all know by know that I'm The Flash."

"Alright, _Flash_ ," Winn's tone was sarcastic, "how'd you get on Supergirl's frequency?"

"Oh. Whoops! My bad, guys." And more of a whisper, "I'm gonna kill Cisco," then louder, "You, uhh, keep doing what you do best! You go, Supergirl!" There was a click! And Flash's voice was heard no more.

A spark of electricity ignited from a nearby telephone line pole. Kara eyed it wearily, "Winn? I'll call you back later. Livewire just showed her face."

"Say no more, don't let me be the one to hold you back. Winn out," There was a slight pause, then, "Winn it! You know what I mean. See you later."

* * *

 _ **FUTURE BARRY, 3RD POV.**_

Earlier, the rain had lighten up to a mere sprinkle. Barry remained hidden. ' _Not yet_ ,' he told himself. However, it was getting harder and harder to stay put. It was one of the hardest things in the world to watch as his lover got zapped repeatedly by electricity casted by Livewire, that included getting zapped by lightening himself. ' _Not yet_.' His foot tapped repeatedly in an annoyingly pattern on the cement. ' _C'mon, c'mon!_ '

Kara laid on the road, withering in agony. "I wonder if I have enough power to stop your heart," he heard Livewire say.

' _Now!'_ He turned up the volume on the stereo that he brought with him (courtesy of the Barry Allen from this timeline), so that the music blasted through the streets.

"Round round get around, I get around, yeah

(Get around round round I get around, ooh-ooh) I get around

From town to town (get around round round I get around)."

Lights from the nearby houses flickered on in response. Curious neighbors, still dressed in their nightgowns, stepped outside to see what the racket was. Due to this, Livewire stopped zapping Supergirl with her electricity.

"I'm gettin' bugged driving up and down the same old strip

I gotta find a new place where the kids are hip.

My buddies and me are getting real well known

Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone."

It also distracted Livewire from Supergirl as she glanced in Barry's direction, disdain written on her face. This gave Kara the chance to 'recharge' herself, stand up, and totally 'KA-POW!' over Livewire's head. Leslie Willis was knocked out cold.

"How's that for Livewire, huh?" Supergirl cheered energetically, giving two peace signs with her hands. "You just got dewired."

The neighbors, still dressed in their pj's, clapped and cheered for her. Some of the younger children even rushed out to shake her hand or ask for her autograph. Kara smiled bashfully.

Barry himself smiled as he witnessed. This fight didn't turn out this way in his timeline, so maybe things will change for the better. He sincerely hoped so. Nothing more left for him to do. "Goodbye Kara, my love." He muttered, his smile slipped as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **KARA, 3RD POV.**_

Kara thought she heard someone say goodbye. She glanced upwards as she wrote her signature on a fan's baseball cap. Did she hear right? Maybe she was hearing things. She shook it off.

"Uhh, Kara?" came Winn's voice over the comm's, "got time now? We still have trouble over at the dam."

She responded, "Yeah, I got time."

Grinning from ear-to-ear, she flew up into the breezy, rainy sky to that location. When she got there, there first thing she noticed was a man in a red suit withering on the bridge' road. She frowned. We can't have that!

There was another man, a man in a black cloak with metal-like claw like hands, he was standing above The Flash grinning triumphantly. "Amazing! He replaced me with you, a total moron. I got you with the same trick twice. I got the idea watching you and Harrison chit-chat… to use your suit's own speakers to kill you. That feeling? That's your organs shearing apart. And you activated the frequency when you disarmed me. In chess, we call that a discovered attack. You don't see it until it's too late. Right, Harrison?"

The Flash groaned in pain, "Aah!"

Alright. That does it. That's it! Time to jump into action. Using The Flash's own suit speakers to kill him? Well, that just means she needs to disrupt the frequency of whatever that bad guy is using. "Winn?" She spoke into her own speaker, somewhat quietly, "I need you to play some music on a different frequency setting."

"Uhh, what?" Winn's tone was confused.

"Play some music." She instructed, "On a different frequency setting. Doesn't matter what kind, but that's your area of expertise, isn't it?"

"Oh, right!" came his energetic response, "And I think I know just the song."

"Haven't you heard?

I'm Supergirl! You don't want to mess with me, I got your back. I know your every move. And I got everything you'll ever need. I'll take your headache away. If you want another day, I'll be the reason that you live. I'll show you what you always miss.."

Pied Piper glanced in her direction, disdain clearly written on his face.

"Really, Winn?" She had to ask.

"What? Good song, fits you perfectly," was his snide answer, "Plus, I think Hillary Duff is hot. And she has a great voice."

Kara rolled her blue eyes and tried not to smile. Winn was such a dork, but he was sweet… sorta.

"And who can pick you up, when you feeling like you suck. I can, I can. And who knows what you think,

about your silly little thing, I do, I do~ It could be my vibe, maybe it's my mind! Could be my kiss, could be my kiss, But when I'm around you, There's nothing I can't do, I'm at my best, I'm at my best ~ Haven't you heard? I'm Supergirl! You don't want to mess with me, I got your back. I know your every move. And I got everything you'll ever need. I'll take your headache away. If you want another day, I'll be the reason that you live. I'll show you what you always miss.."

* * *

 _ **BARRY, 3RD POV**_

 _(A/N: Our Barry)_

Next thing he knows, Pied Piper is the one knocked out cold. ' _What the_ -?' he asked himself in his head when he came to his senses.

"Oh Hell no!" came Cisco's sharp voice, "who hacked into our frequency and is playing Hilary Duff music? Mmhm, terrible taste. Let's have some fun and turn up the volume, shall we?"

"Whats goin' on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool

What's the name of this club? I can't remember but its alright, I'm a-alright~ Just dance!

Gonna be okay, Dada doo doot-n, Just dance! Spin that record babe, Da da doo doot-n, Just dance!

Gonna be okay, D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just J-J-Just dance!"

Barry could almost hear Cisco snap his fingers, "That's what I'm talking about! Ain't nobody can beat Lady Ga-ga. Isn't that right, little guy? Can you say Ga-ga?"

Little guy? Oh! He was clearly talking to baby Connor. He frowned. Just what was Cisco teaching him?

He turned to face Supergirl and smiled, "Thanks for the help, Supergirl, but I had that. I was getting ready to make my move."

"Clearly." Supergirl also smiled and put her hands on her hips.

As he was about to shake her hand, a red blur ran past them. They both turned to see a blurry, red figure in the foggy distance. Ah! It was the Future Barry. What was he doing here?

"Friend of yours?" Supergirl asks, trying to squint at the figure.

The Future Barry waves at them and gives a small smile.

Flash shrugs his shoulder, "More like, my evil twin."

As he says this, the other him disappears into the fog.

"Ah," Supergirl noises out and nods in understanding, "I'm sure I have one of those somewhere. Glad I haven't run into her yet."

* * *

 _LOCATION: NATIONAL CITY JITTER'S_

The next day, it was sunny and bright and Kara and Barry met for coffee. They were sitting at a table outside. Kara came out the doors with two coffee's and a white bakery box under her arm.

Quick as a Flash _(A/N: Ha, not THAT fast as he's trying to not reveal his identity quite yet, figure of speech_ ), Barry stood up to pull out her chair for his crush.

"Thanks, Barry," she thanked him, handing him his coffee, "I got you yours just the way you like it; dash of cream, one scoop sugar. And, of course, I got some donuts."

Barry retook his seat, feeling nervous at what he was about to do. He took out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out some dollar bills, "You didn't have to do that, but thanks. At least let me pay for it."

Kara rolled her eyes, "We'll split the check, how's that?"

"Fair enough," he shrugged, picking out a donut from the bakery box.

"Oh, wait!" commands Kara, taking that particular donut from him, took a huge bite into it, then gave it back to him, "There. Now, we're even." She licked her red lips.

Barry couldn't even complain. "You just couldn't resist, could you," he smirks.

"Nope!" She responds happily, taking a sip of her coffee.

Barry tapped his fingers on the table, then leaned back in his chair as if stretching, "Ok, this is ridiculous. Kara, what're we doing? I'm just going to come out and say it. A while ago, a good friend once told me that I needed to be brave-" he leaned back onto the table and rested his chin on both his knuckles, "That I needed to be brave and bold. Kara.. I like you. I like-like you."

 _(A/N: Nod to the Brave and Bold comic issues! xD)_

She stared point blank at him as if not comprehending.

* * *

 _LOCATION: METROPOLIS, Clark's Apartment._

 **Clark, 3rd POV.**

Clark's lips met with Lois's. The two of them were making-out on his long tan couch in the living room. He was being really careful to trying not to crush the couch, or Lois, into pieces. His lips then traveled down her perfect neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses, as she gripped his black hair and a giggle escaped her lips.

Then Clark heard something unexpected. With all his might, he pulled himself away from his lover.

"Clark?" She asked, curious, "What is it?"

"Uhh," he noises out, looking at her in the eyes and placing a finger on her lips, "Trouble, I think. I don't really know. Give me a second, I'll be right back." He kissed her one last time before racing out the door, leaving Lois breathless as he always did.

Once outside, he took off into the air in his blue-and-red uniform.

 _LOCATION: SMALLVILLE_

His feet and legs touchdown on the Earth's soil. He found himself once again at one of his favorite places in the whole wide world: his childhood home. His legs moved him into the backyard where he found his Dad hauling hay into their red pickup truck.

His father greeted him cheerfully, "Hey, son. Didn't expect to see you today, but always glad to have ya. Your mother is in there baking her award-winning yummy ooey-gooey oatmeal muffins. Want to help me with the chores and then we can grab a bite?"

That did sound really good. "Yeah, uhh.. In a sec." Clark responds in a hurried explanation, "I did come here for a reason. I mean, always happy to see you, of course, but give it a second or two…"

Jonathan Kent gave his son an odd look, then began pulling off his brown gloves. "What're we exactly waiting for?"

Sure enough. Few seconds later, a large object in the sky - that resembles a meteor- begins to descend downwards and crash lands into the corn field, creating a huge crater. But Clark knew that it wasn't a meteor… It was a spaceship.

That answers Jonathan's question. "Oh."

He and his Dad carefully begin to move closer to it. The door to the Kent farm house banged open, and Martha Kent hurried outside. "What is it?" She asks as she approaches them.

The door to the shuttle hissed open, and the Kent family waited in bated breath. "You don't think it's another You, do you?" his mother asked him after a while.

Clark tilted his head to one side, inspecting the strange object from outerspace. "I don't know."

More silence. Then, a young man with vibrant short, messy red hair, freckles on his face, and goggles that covered his eyes emerged from the craft. All the members of the Kent family took a small step backwards, to give the newcomer room and maybe slightly cautious. The man with red hair huffed out his chest, he was wearing some kind of yellow-and-red suit, and opened his arms and hands wide as if to give someone a huge hug. He grinned triumphantly, "Ta-dah! Bart Allen has arrived." The boy looked around his surroundings and noticed the Kent family, "Oh. Uh, did I say Allen? I meant Danvers. Bart Danvers."

The said person claimed Bart Danvers used his superspeed to give Martha and Jonathan each a hug, "Hi! Grandma, Grandpa. Love you, too! My name is Bart Danvers… and I'm your great grandson from the future! Hey, great Uncle Clark! Pretty crash, huh?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ai, ai, ai... they get rid of one time-traveling speedster, only to gain another. ^_^**

 **Oh! And in case if anyone is wondering... How Our Barry got out of his cell? The Future Flash got him out, stripped him, and took him to the apartment just to mess around with them.. Barry doesn't remember this because he was sleeping. Hope that clears some questions and misunderstandings =P xD**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kj-SuperFlashLover, "Is this a Karry pairing?"**

 **ME: Yes. This is a Karry pairing. However, there will be some Iris/Barry, Caitlin/Barry moments, but mostly one-sided on the female side. :)**

 **Hi, "** **when will barry find out the truth about kara and find the man who killed his mother and when will kara find out barry is the flash?"**

 **ME: Sorry, I'm a little confused by your question. The truth about Kara? You mean that she's Supergirl? Also, can't reveal spoilers, sorry! ^^ All I can tell ya is... In due time, my friend :) I can say that Kara will find out Barry is The Flash later in the story. The Man in the yellow will reveal himself soon...**

 **Guest, "Me no likes :(** **Barry is too flirty. He's usually his cute, awkward nerdy boy who get all flustered around Kara, he doesn't use slang and is the type of boy who'd show up at your door blushing with flowers, chocolate, and a ginormous teddy bear. In this he's almost jerk- like. You have incredible writing skill, but some of the characters were just portrayed wrong."**

 **ME: Here is my answer to this. Barry too flirty? I supposed I _did_ go a little over the top and made him more like Wally West, huh? But would you have preferred the tragic version of Barry? When did he use slang? o_0 Also, just a reminder, this does take place on ANOTHER EARTH soo the Characters don't have to be EXACTLY portrayed.. what fun would that be? :O**

 **Hi, "could we see the timevault and article from 2024?"**

 **ME: Yes! That will also happen very soon.**

 **THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW, FAV., & REVIEW! =D**

 **UPDATED: 11/28/2017, fixed some of my Errors... Bart is Barry's grandson, so that would make Jonathan & Martha Kent his GREAT grandparents... I can't believe I didn't catch this before! Feel like such an idiot...! *facepalm***

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
